Darkness
by Vickychan
Summary: Originally intended to be a one-shot, but will continue based on reviews. Chichi is murdered brutally and Goku is the only one there to blame.
1. Birth

_I took myself down to the Tally Ho Tavern,  
>To buy me a bottle of beer.<em>

He entered the house, slowly making his way through the hallway and into the kitchen as if he had never set foot in the place before.

_And I sat me down by a tender young maiden,  
>Whose eyes were as soft as her hair.<em>

The smell of something good filled the room as Chichi stood over a hot stove. She turned and smiled when she saw him, her loving eyes glowing brightly as she greeted the man she loved.

_And as I was searching from bottle to bottle,  
>For something un-foolish to say.<br>That silver tongued devil just slipped from the shadows,  
>And smilingly stole her away.<em>

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a strong embrace. He watched her smile, hugging him back.  
>"Goku…"<br>"You wanna get out of here, Chi?" he asked her, looking at her through his dark eyes. "Let's go on vacation."  
>"You mean now?" she laughed. "Goku, Bulma and Vegeta are coming over for dinner. They'll be here soon."<p>

_I said "Hey, little girl, don't you know he's the devil.  
>He's everything that I ain't.<br>Hiding intentions of evil,_

"Oh yeah." He replied without a single change in his tone. "I guess I forgot."  
>"You never forget dinner!" she teased, pulling away from him. "Are you alright?"<br>He simply watched her for a while, and answered.  
>"'Course I am, Babe." He said darkly. "'Course I am." He smirked at the confused look on her face as he approached her. He pulled her back into an embrace, holding her tighter than before. "Hey…" he nodded towards the large pot of stew she had boiling on the hob. "How long's that gonna take?"<br>"A while yet." She sighed. "Be patient, okay?"  
>He smirked again, and turned the heat down. "Well how about now?" he shot her a dark, lustful glance before tightening his grip on her. She looked into his eyes, blushing.<br>"Goku…"

_Under the smile of a saint.  
>All he's good for is getting in trouble,<br>And shiftin' his share of the blame._

Chichi giggled loudly as he started to kiss her, roughly planting his lips all over her neck and chest.  
>"Goku! The boys –"<br>"They're out." He cut her off, sinking his teeth into her neck.  
>"Ow!"<p>

_And some people swear he's my double,  
>And some even say we're the same.<em>

She breathed heavily as he kissed her mouth, bruising her lips. He grabbed her waist roughly, destroying all her chances of escape and teleported them into the living room where he threw her onto the couch. He watched her wince in pain as she landed.

_But the silver-tongued devil's got nothing to lose,  
>I'll only live 'til I die.<em>

He lay on top of her with his hands clasped tightly over her wrists, pinning her down. She flinched at the tightness of his grip.  
>"Goku, you're hurting me…"<br>"Oh come on Chichi, you always like it better when **_I'm_** here." He smirked. She looked at him, confused.  
>"What –"<p>

_We take our own chances and pay our own dues,_

"Oh." He looked at her, cutting her off again. "By the way, that's not my name. So don't call me that, okay?" her eyes widened as he shot her another dark glance, his grip tightening so hard she could feel her bones beginning to snap. She took a final breath, and he silenced her.

_The silver tongued devil and I."_

Like all the fair maidens who've laid down beside him,  
>She knew in her heart that he'd lied.<p>

Chichi lay still on the sofa, her wrists snapped. Her skin remained unharmed but the veins and arteries underneath were so damaged that they were already starting to form thick, black bruises on her once perfect skin. The bruises ran all around her wrists and down her forearms. Her injured limbs were swollen. Around her neck were more bruises from where he'd locked his hands around her throat and watched her struggle to break free. Her eyes were still open. Her lips were slightly parted. She looked beautiful.

_Nothin' that I could have said could have saved her,  
>No matter how hard that she tried.<em>

Goku sat beside the sofa, numb. His breathing was heavy, his eyes wide as he moved them from his wife's lifeless body to his tightened hands, still slightly curved from grabbing her throat. He looked back at her again, frantic. He couldn't even remember getting off her, he had no idea how he ended up on the floor beside the sofa. The only thing he could remember clearly was begging for her life.

_'Cos she'll offer her charms to the darkness and danger,  
>Of somethin' that she's never known.<em>

He shut his eyes tight, forcing the world to change. Forcing time to move backwards for just a few seconds. To just put him back into that moment when she was still alive, when he still had the chance to save her. When he failed her.

_And open her arms at the smile of a stranger, Who'll love her and leave her alone._

"Chichi?" he opened his eyes to the sound of voices. The realisation of what he had done had shocked him so much that he hadn't even heard the door knocking. It was open. He didn't remember leaving it open. He didn't even remember coming home. He didn't remember seeing Chichi not in pain…  
>"Bulma, let's go. It's obviously a prank." Vegeta's gruff voice drew nearer. Goku sat in silence, staring through the open doorway of the living room into the corridor.<br>"Oh please Vegeta, not everyone's out to get you." Bulma walked past the living room into the kitchen, not even noticing the broken earthling that sat watching her.  
>"Where's Goten?" Trunks' voice…<br>"I don't know – why don't you go outside and find him –" Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta stepped into the doorway. He stared at the Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him.  
>"Kakarotto…?" he said. "What's wrong with you?"<p>

_And you know, he's the devil._

Goku didn't move his gaze from Vegeta. His body shook, his lips trembled and he battled to choke out even the smallest of words. Vegeta moved his eyes to the sofa, and lost his breath at what he saw.

_He's everything that I ain't._

"V-Vegeta…" Goku managed to gag. "Please…"

_Hiding intentions of evil,  
>Under the smile of a saint.<em>

Vegeta turned back to him, his face turned in disgust. A deep, dark disgust that boiled through Goku's soul.  
>"Goku? Is Goku there?"<br>"Bulma, don't come in here –" Vegeta's words were cut off pitifully as Bulma entered the room and looked straight towards Chichi.

_All he's good for is getting in trouble,_

Bulma gagged and clasped her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.  
>"Oh –" she ran out of the room.<p>

_And shiftin' his share of the blame._

"What is it, Dad?" Trunks' voice was so close by.  
>"<em><strong>Trunks!<strong>_" Bulma screamed from the kitchen. "Don't go in there! Vegeta, get him _**out **_of the house!"

_And some people swear he's my double,_

Goku watched as Vegeta stood there, motionless. He swallowed, his heart racing.  
>"Vegeta…" he whimpered. "It wasn't me. Please – you gotta believe me."<p>

_And some even say we're the same._

"… Goodbye, Kakarotto." Was all Vegeta had to say. Goku became frantic as he watched the prince turn away, ushering a young Trunks out of the house and following closely behind.

_But the silver-tongued devil's got nothing to lose,_

"Dad, what happened?"  
>"Just go outside."<br>"Vegeta!" Goku cried out after them, the sound of their fading voices panicking him even further. "Vegeta, please! Vegeta!"

_I'll only live 'til I die._

He watched as Bulma came back into view. She stood in the doorway, staring at him. A look of complete and utter loss engulfed her face as she tried to figure out what the hell had happened.  
>"Goku…" she choked through tears. "Why…?"<br>"It wasn't me." Goku pleaded. "I tried to save her."  
>"Then who was it…?" Bulma whispered. "Please… tell me." Goku lowered his eyes, knowing she wouldn't believe him.<p>

_We take our own chances and pay our own dues,_

"It was… Kakarotto."

_The silver tongued devil and I._


	2. Ambition

Vegeta walked through the prison doors accompanied by his tearful wife. She had barely stopped crying since she'd seen Chichi like. Vegeta had told her not to come here but she'd insisted on seeing Goku. She had to know why… she had to know her oldest friend hadn't forsaken her. Vegeta looked up to see Krillin and Yamcha already there, waiting for them.

Gohan was watching over Goten and Trunks while the adults visited his murderer father. Vegeta could still remember the look on Gohan's face as he and Bulma had left Trunks with him. Lost, confused… shattered. The boy could not even begin to comprehend what had happened to his mother, nor could Vegeta understand what had pushed Kakarotto to kill his mate.  
>"Bulma…" Vegeta looked up to see Krillin clutching his wife tightly, tears in his eyes.<br>"Krillin, tell me this is a bad dream…" Bulma whimpered, hugging the smaller man.  
>"I don't know how this has happened." Krillin mumbled. "There must be something wrong with him! Goku wouldn't do that –"<br>"Of course he wouldn't." Yamcha interrupted him, not looking at either of them. "I've known Goku since he was twelve years old; he doesn't have a vicious bone in his body."  
>"He said it wasn't him…" Bulma looked at Yamcha, who met her glance.<br>"Then who was it?" Yamcha demanded. "I'll kill him!" Vegeta grunted, irritated by the way Yamcha was speaking to his wife.  
>"That'll put you in quite an awkward position." He said. "Apparently it was Kakarotto."<br>"What…?" Yamcha and Krillin both stared at him.  
>"What the hell does that mean?" Krillin asked.<br>"Kakarotto as in…?" a look of confusion swept over Yamcha's face. Bulma nodded a little.  
>"He told me himself. He said it wasn't him, it –"<br>"Excuse me?" the group looked up as the prison receptionist interrupted them. "Are you guys talking about that whack job with the spikey hair?"  
>"He's not a whack job, he's our friend!" Krillin snapped. "His name is Goku!"<br>"Well that's not what he's telling us." The receptionist replied. "He says his name is Kakarotto." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Are any of you called Vegeta?" the group looked towards the saiyan prince, who moved his eyes to the receptionist.  
>"Yeah, that's me."<br>"He's been asking for you, Sir. You're a prince, right?"  
>"Yes I am." Vegeta looked at her, a little taken aback. "He told you that?"<br>"All he's ever said all morning is that he wants to speak to Prince Vegeta. He won't even tell us why." Bulma looked at Vegeta, concerned.  
>"I'll go with you."<br>"…No." Vegeta replied. He felt unsettled by the man's demands, why would Kakarotto want to speak to him? He turned to Bulma, hiding his nerves. "It's alright – stay here."  
>"But Vegeta –"<br>"What?" Vegeta looked at her. "You think he's going to kill me?" she didn't answer. She just shifted a little. Vegeta's breathing stopping as he read her response. She was scared for him. She really did think there was a chance he wouldn't come out of there alive. He eased himself a little, looking firmly at her. "He won't. If he's not done it by now he won't do it at all."  
>"Do you think Chichi thought that?" Vegeta's heart froze and a look of regret swept over Bulma's face the moment she said it. Her lip quivered as she struggled to fight back another flood of tears. She shook her head. "Please… just help him." Vegeta breathed, shaking off his suspicions, and nodded. He looked over at the receptionist.<br>"Where is he?"  
>"I'll get someone to escort you down."<p>

Vegeta followed the prison guard through the dusty corridors, not saying a word. He took a few glances at the prisoners that stared at him as he walked past, forcing himself not to rip the throat off anyone that said a single insulting word to him. They stopped outside a door, and the guard looked at him. "You want me to come in with you?"  
>"No. I'm fine, thanks." He wanted Kakarotto to himself. The guard nodded.<br>"Alright – if you need help, there's a buzzer on the wall. He's not getting past those bars." Vegeta silently scowled at the guard's ignorance. Kakarotto could blast himself out of here in a second if he wanted to… but he didn't. He wanted to stay locked up, and Vegeta didn't know why. Why…

Vegeta entered the room, hearing the heavy metal door shut behind him. In front of him was a single chair and a wall of thick, black bars. The room was dark and gloomy, lit only in the centre by a bright white light that shone from the ceiling. He could just make out Goku's figure sat in the corner of the cell, covered in darkness. Vegeta moved slowly to the chair, and sat down.  
>"Kakarotto…"<br>"…" the figure sighed happily, and turned his face towards Vegeta. He was smiling. "Sire…" he made his way into the light and over to the bars, kneeling down before Vegeta. Vegeta stared at him, gobsmacked.  
>"What –"<br>"It's good to finally speak to you, Sire." the figure said. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to emerge… but let me assure you, I have always been loyal to you." He looked at Vegeta. "I'm going to follow your every command, Your Highness."

Vegeta stared at him, speechless. He watched as the saiyan's eyes fixed themselves on him, loyally awaiting his reply.  
>"Kakarotto…" Vegeta said softly. "… What the <em><strong>fuck<strong>_ are you talking about?"  
>"I… I don't understand, Sire." The man rose to his feet. "Isn't this what you always wanted? We can finally purge this planet once and for all!"<br>"Purge it?" Vegeta blinked, sitting there in shock at what he was hearing from the man that had spent his entire life defending Planet Earth.  
>"I'm sorry I failed my mission… that human Gohan took me in when I was too young to fight him off. He dropped me on my head… when I came to I was so much weaker than before." The caged man's eyes lowered in shame, angry at himself for letting it happen. "But now I'm here, Sire!" his eyes lit up. "You and I aren't in danger anymore! I've finally conquered Goku!"<br>"You've… what?" Vegeta looked at him, confused. "Kakarotto what in God's name are you talking about?" "Kakarotto…" the man smiled. "Sire, you're the only one that ever called me by that name… If it wasn't for you I don't know if I'd even be here right now. All those years being trapped inside that darkness, just waiting for the chance to come out… I never would have become strong enough if you hadn't believed in me." Vegeta's stomach turned as the saiyan smiled at him, kneeling again. "Thank you, Sire."  
>"Who the hell do you think you are…?" Vegeta stood up, his blood chilling as he felt the darkness of the man's ki. This wasn't Kakarotto… "Your name is <em>Goku<em>, right?"  
>"No." the man smiled again, rising to his feet. "Not anymore. Now I'm your humble servant…" he smirked, bowing graciously. "Kakarotto."<br>"Kakarotto…?"  
>"I let them lock me up in here. After I killed that woman Goku went crazy, he shot me right out of my body! The next thing I knew I was in here, but I didn't want to break out until I'd spoken to you." Kakarotto looked at him. "I thought you might want me to stay here until you were ready to carry on the mission."<br>"Mission?" Vegeta looked at him. "What mission?"  
>"Sire…" Kakarotto laughed. "To purge Planet Earth, of course! Isn't that why you're here?" he grabbed the bars of his cage, looking sharply into Vegeta's eyes. "We have to avenge our comrades, take over the universe just like you always wanted!" his eyes softened a little, his grip on the bars loosening. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you on Namek, Sire… I wasn't strong enough, physically or…" he sighed regretfully. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness… but I am asking for you trust." He looked at Vegeta. "Will you trust me?"<p>

Vegeta gazed at him for a while, dumbstruck. He could barely even comprehend what he was hearing – had Kakarotto – had _Goku_ gone insane? Did he really believe that he was two people? That this creature actually existed? This alter ego – this _Kakarotto_ that was hell-bent on completing his childhood assignment? Vegeta swallowed hard, clueless as to how to react to the lunatic. He replied simply with the first thought that came into his mind.  
>"That woman was your mate."<p>

Kakarotto paused, his face crumbling slightly.  
>"Please, Sire… don't mention her."<br>"Why?" Vegeta challenged, picking up on his weakness. "Are you ashamed of what you did?"  
>"No, of course not." Kakarotto said. "I guess you'll be killing your own woman soon, right? I get it… you needed an heir." He smirked. "She was always pretty; you should have seen her when she was sixteen. She was the first girl I ever saw." He laughed. "But she's served her purpose now, right? Do you want me to dispose of her for you, Sire?" Vegeta's face turned in anger, in a white rage he grabbed Kakarotto's throat.<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" he barked. "You stay away from her, do you understand?"  
>"S-Sire…" Kakarotto choked, pushing against the prince's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't – I thought you were finished with her." Vegeta watched as the man started losing his strength; he wasn't fighting Vegeta. "S-Sire… p-please…" Kakarotto gagged, closing his eyes. "I can't…"<p>

Vegeta watched as the man's face changed. His brows softened, his grip on Vegeta's hand relaxed. He opened his eyes, looking deep into Vegeta's.  
>"V-Vegeta…" he whispered, a small smile on his face. "Thank you…" Vegeta's eyes widened as he started to recognise the gentleness of the man standing before him.<br>"Goku?" he removed his hands from Goku's throat and stepped back as he watched the man choke and splutter, catching his breath.  
>"D… damn it, Vegeta!" Goku shot him an angry glare. "Why the hell didn't you kill me?" he slammed himself up against the bars, almost tearing them from the walls. "He's gonna come back!" before Vegeta had a chance to stop him Goku reached through the bars, pulling Vegeta up against him. "Please!" he begged, his eyes glistening. "You have to kill me… I can't control him anymore…"<br>"Kakarotto…?"  
>"Don't!" Goku screamed. "Don't say his name, you'll bring him back!" Goku's grip on Vegeta tightened as he grew more desperate. He held Vegeta in place, determined to make him listen. "He'll kill my whole family – he's insane!"<br>"_He's_ insane?" Vegeta protested. "He's not even real, Goku!" he batted off the taller man's hands and pulled away from him. He stared in disbelief at the man standing before him, traumatised by what he had just witnessed. "_You_ are Kakarotto! It's just your saiyan name, that's all there is to it!" how the hell could he not understand?  
>"No, no…" Goku whimpered, grabbing great clumps of his own hair in his hands. "You don't understand… he's always been there…" he looked up at Vegeta, tears in his eyes. "I've always been able to control him, but now…" Vegeta dodged as Goku went for him again, trying desperately to grab the prince. "Please…"<br>"Hey!" they both looked up to see the prison guard standing there, interrupting the scene. He moved his eyes to Vegeta. "You alright?"  
>"… tch." Vegeta scowled at him. "Fine, he didn't even touch me."<br>"Yeah well, I heard an awful lot of yelling." The guard approached Goku. "You sit there and behave, alright? No more visits today! You're getting moved out of here as well."  
>"…" Goku sat down, trembling in defeat. He didn't respond. Vegeta watched him for a while, trying to make sense of what was going on. The sudden transformation…<br>"Where to?" Vegeta looked at the guard cautiously, realising his eyes were on him.  
>"Just a more secure part of the building, you'll still be able to see him. Tomorrow, though." The guard grabbed Vegeta's arm. "We're done here."<br>"Get off me!" Vegeta snapped, pulling his arm free. He looked at Goku. "I don't care what's going on in that head of yours; you'd better pull yourself together! Your kids are destroyed, Kakarotto – Bulma's been crying all night because of you, you'll be lucky if I ever let you see her again."  
>"Vegeta…" Goku pleaded, reaching through the bars. He hadn't taken in a word of what the prince had said. He was too terrified to be left alone. "Don't leave me! Please – don't leave me alone with him!"<p>

Vegeta looked at him, disgusted at the man for not listening. His best friend, his own _children_ were in pieces and all he could think of was how he was afraid of a creature that didn't exist.  
>"Bye, Kakarotto." Goku watched in horror as Vegeta turned and left the room, just like he had left after seeing Chichi's lifeless, murdered body. Vegeta didn't believe him. Bulma didn't believe him. They all thought Goku had killed her. They all thought Goku was insane…<p>

He shut his eyes tight and clasped his hands over his face, sobbing loudly and rocking himself gently, trying his hardest to keep his sanity and ignore the dark, ruthless voice that echoed around his mind.  
><em>"I'm still here…"<em>


	3. Trust

Goku sat nervously, chewing on a bit of chicken bone from the meal he'd been given. He'd been moved to another cell. There were no bars this time, instead there was just a thick glass wall in front of him blocking out any sound from the outside world. There was a small microphone on either side of the wall, his only way of communicating with anyone. He knew he could break out if he wanted to. He could shatter the glass, blow open the ceiling… he didn't dare. He was afraid of what Kakarotto might do if he was outside. If he saw his family…  
><em>"I think I'd kill your boy."<em>  
>"Shut up…" Goku whispered, hitting the side of his head.<br>"What should we do, Goku? Pay a visit to Gohan? Maybe see if Krillin wants to play…" the sound of cold, dark laughter… "Haha… you know what? Since you mean so much to me I'll let you decide –"  
>"<em><strong>Stop it!<strong>_" Goku screamed, throwing the bone at the floor. "Just go away – !"  
>"Goku?"<p>

Goku looked up to see Krillin sitting there. Krillin… had Kakarotto seen him? No… he used Goku's eyes. Or maybe… maybe he was just better at sensing ki… Anyway, it didn't matter! This was his _friend_!  
>"Krillin!" Goku sobbed, running towards the glass. He banged on it. "Buddy – I thought I was never going to see you again!"<br>"Goku…" Krillin leant over the microphone. "I can't hear you, use the mike."  
>"…" Goku moved his eyes down and spoke into the small device. "I thought… I'd scared you."<br>"You did." Krillin sighed. "I just… I want to know what's going on with you. Vegeta keeps saying you're schizo!"  
>"Maybe… sort of." Goku lowered his eyes. "I… I don't know what I am…"<br>_"You're a coward."_  
>"Shut up!" Krillin's eyes widened as Goku smacked his own head. "I'm talking to Krillin! Just go away!" Goku moved his eyes back to Krillin and froze when he saw the look on his friend's face. "I'm not crazy! He protested.<br>"Yeah…" Krillin swallowed. "You're talking to yourself."  
>"I'm not!" Goku banged against the glass. "I'm talking to <em>Kakarotto<em>! Can't you hear him too?"  
>"He's not real, Goku!" Krillin looked at him desperately. "You're sick. You're really sick but… we're gonna help you –"<br>"I don't need your help!" Goku snapped, his eyes becoming tearful. "I just need you to believe me…" he closed his eyes, clutching the mike. "Please Krillin… you're my best friend. You know me. I wouldn't do that…" he sniffed, running a stressed hand through his hair. "I loved Chichi." Krillin softened, leaning down to the mike. He opened his mouth to speak before seeing Goku's face harden in anger.  
>"<em><strong>Shut up!<strong>_" Goku roared. "Yes I fucking did! How would you know? You never saw her! … … shut **up**!"  
>"Goku!" Krillin cried out in horror as Goku punched his own chest, knocking himself to the floor and beating himself angrily. Krillin banged against the glass, shouting into the mike. "Stop it! You're gonna break your ribs!"<p>

Goku seemed to listen. He stopping his attack, and lay still for a while. He sighed in despair, knowing how it must have looked… he looked like a lunatic. He didn't expect Krillin to think of him as anything else. If Krillin started talking to himself, started beating himself up… Goku wouldn't hesitate to think there was something mentally wrong with him. He was grateful to Krillin for even being here. The fact that he wanted to help Goku showed just how much he cared about him. Maybe that was the worst part…

Goku stood up. He looked at Krillin and made his way back to the mike.  
>"I… I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't want to scare you."<br>"Tell me what's going on…" Krillin pleaded. "Goku…"  
>"…" Goku sighed. "He was just saying some bad stuff about Chichi, that's all."<br>"What stuff?" Krillin asked. Goku shook his head.  
>"Just horrible things." He replied. "I don't wanna repeat it." He sobbed a little, his face weakening. "Krillin, you have no idea… it's so hard being in here with him…"<br>"Goku –"  
>"I told him I'd fucked her." the prisoned man's voice changed. It was darker. Colder. The man looked up at Krillin, his face hardened and his mouth turned in a cold smirk. His eyes were dark and dead. Evil. Krillin shivered at the change in the man's ki. He suddenly felt afraid to just be here. The feeling of the ki was overpowering, engulfing the entire room in its darkness. It was so strong…<p>

Krillin shifted a little, unsure of why he felt so afraid. It was his friend…  
>"Goku –"<br>"Nah." The man said. "Not Goku. Goku's on time out for being so loud. You have to teach them, you know. These humans need to be put in their place."  
>"…So who are you?" Krillin asked, his blood turning to ice.<br>"Come on, Krillin." the man replied. "Weren't you listening to him? I thought you guys were friends."  
>"… Kakarotto…" Krillin whispered. He stared in horror, his eyes wide as the man nodded, grinning nastily.<br>"That's right." He purred. "So you did know."  
>"Goku…" Krillin swallowed, unsure of who he was talking to. "Goku said you killed Chichi…"<br>"Yeah, I did." Kakarotto answered. "You didn't think Goku would do it, did you? He never kills anyone." Kakarotto shook his head. "Fucking weakling… he always puts me to shame."  
>"He killed Frieza." Krillin frowned, defending his friend. "You're a saiyan, right? You should be grateful that –"<br>"Goku never killed Frieza, you fucking idiot." Kakarotto growled. "**_I_** did. I killed Frieza. Every fight Goku ever went into he took me with him. He wasn't strong enough on his own, he needed me!" he watched as Krillin tried to make sense of the words. Krillin shook his head.  
>"I don't understand… are you telling me this has been happening since <em>Frieza<em>?"  
>"Oh, since before then." Kakarotto smirked. "You don't get it, do you? <em><strong>I<strong>_ was here first. It's Goku that's the alter ego. That old man dropped me on my head when I was little, that's when Goku was born. He pushed me out, made me wait in the darkness…" he looked coldly at Krillin, angered at the memories that surface. "It didn't matter how much I begged he wouldn't let me go free. Kind of like Frieza, don't you think?" he leaned closer to the glass, sending a shiver down Krillin's spine. His eyes lit up as he watched Krillin growing more and more uncomfortable, relishing in the smell of the man's fear. "Goku needed my help in every major fight he ever had. Frieza, Cell, Buu… I battled them all because **he** wasn't strong enough. He didn't have what it takes, he's too human!"  
>"Goku's a great fighter…" Krillin looked at Kakarotto. "You're lying – I've seen Goku fight… he doesn't need you at all!"<br>"You're right, he's a good fighter." Kakarotto calmly replied. "He's just not a killer."

Krillin shifted as the saiyan's eyes fixed themselves on him, staring deep into his soul. Trying to break him.  
>"All Goku's good for is giving people second chances. He hears someone beg and he just can't help himself – take Frieza, for instance. I was so weak from the fight Goku managed to take over… he let Frieza go. Luckily I had enough strength left to come back and blow Frieza to pieces before he killed us." Kakarotto sighed. "For so many years Goku's depended on me to fight for him… you wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for me. Cell, Buu, the androids… I fought them all; the only time Goku ever let me out was during a battle." He looked at Krillin, his eyes sparkling. "Not anymore though…" he smirked. "That jackass has been taking the lead for too long. Just getting me out when he feels like being a hero and locking me back up when all the work's done. I felt like a prisoner…"<br>"Is that why you killed Chichi…?" Krillin swallowed, nervously watching the saiyan. "To hurt Goku…?"  
>"Something like that." Kakarotto shrugged. "It was the easiest way to weaken him… not that he cared about it much."<br>"What are you talking about?" Krillin snapped. "Goku loved Chichi!"  
>"Not as much as he loved me." Kakarotto smirked. "I was his best friend. We were so close in our childhood…"<br>"So why did you kill his wife…?" Krillin whispered, his eyes glistening. "Why…"  
>"Because he killed my brother!" Kakarotto snapped. The anger on his face scared Krillin; he took a step back as he saw the darkness flood into Kakarotto's eyes. A pure, endless darkness… "I watched Goku and his little friend taking Raditz's life. I begged him to stop but he didn't listen to me! He just ignored me and ignored me until there was nothing for me to beg for anymore!" Kakarotto banged on the glass, his anger growing so much that it began to crack. "Raditz died thinking he'd killed me, and that I'd wanted to kill him! It was the only god damn fight Goku ever did by himself!" Krillin shivered as he watched the rage in his eyes grow, backing away from the wall.<br>"Kakarotto…"  
>"I've spent every second since then trying to build up the strength to get rid of Goku! That fucking <em><strong>murderer<strong>_ that destroyed my family! The last of my race!"  
>"Let…" Krillin swallowed. "Let Goku back out."<br>"Why?" Kakarotto snarled. "Am I scaring you, Krillin?" he watched as the smaller man crumbled in fear, terrified of what he was seeing. Terrified of Kakarotto's existence. Terrified of Kakarotto's strength…  
>"Let him out." Krillin repeated. "Now!"<br>"… tch." Kakarotto smirked, calming down a little. The fear that grew in Krillin soothed him. He wanted it. He _needed _to be feared. He watched Krillin, amused by his anger. His desperation. He smirked again, pitying the man. He knew he had been defeated. "Sure, why not." He replied carelessly. "I'm done with you anyway."

Krillin watched cautiously as he saw the man's face change. He looked softer, kinder. The dark ki that engulfed them slowly disappeared until all Krillin felt was the familiar ki he had grown up with. He gave a deep sigh of relief, and smiled.  
>"Goku…"<br>"…" Goku looked over at him timidly, his breathing quiet. Krillin approached the wall and pointed to Goku's mike.  
>"Say something… please." Goku glanced at the mike below him, and moved his eyes back to Krillin. Not taking his eyes off Krillin's face he reached for the mike and lowered his lips.<br>"… You look scared."  
>"I… I guess I am." Krillin said softly. "But don't worry – we'll figure something out." He promised. "We'll find a way to get rid of Kakarotto for good." Goku looked at him, wide-eyed. He squeezed the mike desperately.<br>"You believe me?" his breathing was frantic. Krillin paused a little. He didn't know how it was possible… Goku had to be insane. He knew that. Kakarotto couldn't exist. There was no way he could exist… but he did. All Krillin could think about was Chichi, and how much he knew Goku loved her. How much he loved everyone. He couldn't be guilty of her murder… there had to be another explanation, another person to blame. Maybe this was it…  
>"… Yes." Krillin said. "I do." He watched as Goku gave a sigh of relief, tears in his eyes. Goku put a hand on the glass, holding the mike tightly.<br>"Thank you, Krillin…"  
>"… No problem." Krillin smiled. Goku was his friend. His gentle, loving friend. He knew that. So Kakarotto <em><strong>had<strong>_ to exist.


	4. Revenge

The heavy metal door slammed shut as another figure entered the room. Kakarotto lifted his head to see who had enter, and smirked.  
>"Yamcha…" he stood up from his bed and approached the bars of his new cage. "What brings you here?"<p>

Yamcha stood close to the bars, staring uncertainly at him.  
>"Am I supposed to call you Kakarotto…?"<br>"Buddy, you can call me whatever you want." Kakarotto winked. "Just nothing X-rated. I have a son at home."  
>"You have two sons."<br>"Yeah…" Kakarotto mumbled, leaning against the wall. "Sure."  
>"… You got moved back here?" Yamcha looked up at the bars. "I thought they put you in a glass –"<br>"Good behaviour. I let Goku out for a couple of days. He's got more patience than me."  
>"… So you're Kakarotto." Yamcha said quietly. Kakarotto looked over at him.<br>"Do you really think there's a difference?" Yamcha blinked, taken aback.  
>"You don't?"<br>"I'm not the one that needs convincing." Kakarotto approached him, standing close to the bars. He looked into Yamcha's eyes, challenging him. A cold smirk formed on his lips. "You took Goku's word for it before you even saw me… that guy's good. He's a real manipulator. No wonder Chichi stayed with him for so long."  
>"What the hell are you trying to say…?" Yamcha glared at him, his body tensing. Kakarotto looked at him, a sigh of disgust escaping his throat.<br>"You're challenging me? Really?" he placed his hands around the bars, leaning close to Yamcha. "Do you really think I would ever think twice about pulling you apart?"  
>"… Go on." Yamcha stood openly, exposing his weaknesses. "I dare you."<br>"… Tch." Kakarotto said. He smirked darkly. "What do you think, Goku? He's offering. I normally don't like an easy target, but…" Yamcha's eyes widened as he watched Kakarotto talk. Was he… seeing someone else?  
>"Goku…?" Yamcha choked. "H-He's here…?"<br>"You wanna talk to him?" Kakarotto offered.  
>Yamcha closed himself up, his nerves growing. The whole situation made him uneasy, this was far worse than Krillin had described. Goku wasn't just one body switching between two minds… he'd become two people, talking to each other like they were both there! The sight sent shivers down his spine. What had happened to Goku…? "Goku, he's not interested." Kakarotto said. "I guess nobody likes you anymore –"<br>"Wait!" Yamcha pleaded, grabbing his wrist. Kakarotto shot him an angry glare at the contact. Yamcha swallowed and quickly pulled back his hand, scared senseless at the look of pure hatred in Kakarotto's eyes. He'd crossed a very dangerous line. He waited for Kakarotto to speak, intimidated by the dominance of the saiyan's ki, but Kakarotto never spoke a word. He knew he was frightening Yamcha. He knew he was breaking him. He also knew that the longer he stayed quiet the more uncomfortable Yamcha would feel. The weaker he would become. He fixed his gaze on Yamcha, challenging him to speak. His eyebrows raised a little as Yamcha steadily rose to the challenge.  
>"P…" he cleared his throat. "Please… Kakarotto…" Kakarotto's stare burned into Yamcha's soul, he felt his body shrinking. He tried not to show any fear but he knew Kakarotto could smell it. He knew he was under Kakarotto's control. At Kakarotto's mercy. He looked at the dominant saiyan, appealing to any scrap of goodness that might be in his heart. Though it was a lost cause… "Let me talk to Goku…" he asked, looking pitifully into Kakarotto's eyes. Kakarotto held his gaze on Yamcha for a few seconds more, shrinking the man down to nothing before he finally took his hands off the bars.<br>"Sure." He said. "He's been good today."

Yamcha watched the transformation he'd already heard so much about. The softening of Kakarotto's face, the relaxing change of the ki that surrounded him… it was amazing and at the same time terrifying that this was happening to his best friend. His strongest friend.  
>"Goku…?" Yamcha spoke softly. The man in front of him simply clasped his arms around himself, hissing and shivering at the air that surrounded them.<br>"Damn, it's cold in here…" Goku looked at Yamcha. "How are you, buddy…? It's good to see you." He smiled. Yamcha looked at him cautiously.  
>"… You're cold?"<br>"Yeah, aren't you?" Goku replied, moving his feet a little to build up some warmth. "It's like a freezer!"  
>"… I'm fine." Yamcha swallowed, a knot forming in his stomach. It was boiling in here! "Goku…" he spoke timidly. "I think you're in trouble."<br>"… oh." Goku's face fell, his eyes dimming. Yamcha looked at them. They were different to usual. Paler. "… yeah… maybe…" Goku looked down. "He's getting a lot stronger." He shifted a little, glancing nervously to his side. He swallowed and shivered, moving his eyes back to Yamcha. Yamcha watched him, concerned.  
>"Goku, what's wrong?"<br>"…" Goku turned his head to the side. "Could you give me a little space? You're making me uncomfortable."

Yamcha froze. His nerves grew as he spoke.  
>"You can see him, Goku…?"<br>"I… didn't used to." Goku mumbled. "I just used to hear him, but…" Goku moved a few feet away, looking angrily at the empty space beside him. "Quit it, okay? You're starting to piss me off!"  
>"Goku, you have to get over this!" Yamcha grabbed the bars. "He's <em><strong>not<strong>_ stronger than you! You're better than him, Goku!" the prisoned man looked at him, shivering in the cold.  
>"I can't…"<br>"_**Yes**_ you can!" Yamcha insisted. "Where's he been all this time? _You're_ the one that's been around Goku, _you're_ stronger than him!"  
><em>"Yamcha, shut the hell up…"<em> Yamcha's heart stopped as a dark voice went through his mind. Had Kakarotto come back? He looked at the man standing before him. He was timid, shivering. His hands were still clasped around his body… it was Goku.  
>"What?" Goku noticed the look on Yamcha's face. "What's wrong?" he looked to his side again. "What are you saying to him?"<br>"… you're both here…?"  
><em>"You'd better get out before I rip your fucking head off."<em> Kakarotto echoed through Yamcha's mind again. He swallowed, trying to sense Kakarotto's ki. All he could feel was Goku. He returned his gaze to him.  
>"Goku, stay with me okay?" he pleaded. "Kakarotto is <em><strong>not<strong>_ better than you!"  
><em>"I'm warning you…"<em>  
>"You've been controlling him your entire life! Do you really think you can't do it now? You <em>own<em> him!" he watched as Goku fixed his eyes on him. They started to flicker. Goku was strengthening…  
>"<em><strong>I<strong>_ believe in you, buddy! You're my best friend – I'll help you. You have to fight through this."  
>"Yamcha…" Goku moved close to the bars. He smiled. "Yeah… maybe you're –"<br>_"You're a fucking dead man!"_

Yamcha gasped as a cloud of rage suddenly swept over Goku's face. Before he could react Kakarotto threw his arm between the bars, bending them out of shape. He clasped his hand around Yamcha's throat, raising him off the ground.  
>"Yamcha…" Kakarotto snarled through gritted teeth. "You never know when to fucking stop! No wonder your girl chose Prince Vegeta over you, I'm fucking amazed she stayed with you for as long as she did!"<br>"G… Kak…" Yamcha spluttered, pushing both his hands against Kakarotto's. The saiyan's strength was unreal, even the darkness of his ki drained Yamcha's strength. He felt his body weaken, his head become light. "You watching this?" Kakarotto turned his head angrily, growling at the empty space in the corner of the room. "This is what you get for having such good friends! I want you to watch this, alright? This is for Nappa!"  
>"K…" Yamcha's eyes widened as he watched Kakarotto wave his free hand at the air beside him, batting away an invisible enemy.<br>"Get the hell off! Why don't you just say your goodbyes?"

Yamcha closed his eyes as he felt his lungs tightening. He tried his best to summon up every last scrap of strength he had to break himself free. It was useless. He could feel the air escaping him, his strength disappearing. His ki fading. As the world blackened around him all he could hear was Kakarotto's cold, angry voice.  
>"Stop crying. You want him back? Here. If he's alive he'll be a vegetable anyway."<br>"Yamcha! Yamcha!" Goku's frightened voice echoed through the cell as Yamcha's body fell to the ground. He was still, lifeless… and deaf to Goku's cries.


	5. Alliances

Kakarotto sat patiently, staring at the door. He had been taken into an interview room and made to sit at the small table that stood in the centre. His hands were handcuffed together behind his back, his feet locked in chains. There were four guards staring at him from each corner of the room, watching his every move. Judging him. He leaned back into his chair casually, determined to undermine their authority. He moved his eyes up to the door as he heard it open. He smirked at the woman that entered the room, closely followed by another guard.  
>"Bulma –" before he could say another word he felt her hand smack into his face at high speed, as hard as she could. Her guard ran over to him, pushing her back.<br>"Ma'am!" he scolded. "You can't do that, okay? I'll have to ask you to leave –"  
>"Don't worry about it." Kakarotto said, turning head to Bulma. "I've had worse." He looked at her, smirking calmly as she sat down opposite him. The guard grabbed his chin, closely examining his cheek for signs of bruising. Kakarotto pulled his head away sharply. "Get the hell off me!" he snarled, bearing his teeth at the guard. The guard lingered around him for a few seconds then retreated to the door. He stood in front of it, his eyes fixed on Kakarotto. Kakarotto ignored him. He moved his eyes to Bulma, his cheek still stinging slightly from the slap. The force of her attack had impressed him. "It's good to see you too, Princess." He smirked. "I've never had such a warm welcome."<br>"Really, it's the least I can do." Bulma growled. "Why are you calling me Princess?"  
>"You're married to the prince…" Kakarotto replied. "Go figure. I thought you were smart."<br>"That matters to you?" Bulma looked at him, her tough exterior weakening in seconds. She knew she couldn't hold it for long. So did he, but he respected her for trying. "… You killed Yamcha."

Kakarotto looked at her for a moment, calculating his reply.  
>"You're upset about that?" he said. "I thought you were happy with Prince Vegeta. Yamcha's kind of a downgrade, don't you think?"<br>"That's not why I'm mad!" Bulma snapped. "Yamcha…" Kakarotto watched her as she crumbled in front of him. "Yamcha didn't deserve to die…" her voice was quiet, shaky. "Neither did Chichi."  
>"Huh…" Kakarotto mumbled. "You should've said, Princess. If I'd known you still had feelings for him I would have let you see him first."<br>"Shut up!" Bulma slammed her hands on the table, leaning close to him. The guards stood on edge, watching her. Kakarotto could feel their eyes. He smirked.  
>"What are you gonna do, kill me?" he locked his eyes onto hers, staring at into her. His ki darkened around them, his deadly gaze grew stronger. He wanted to scare her just like he had scared the others… but she didn't move. She held his gaze strongly, fighting against him. She was determined to not let him win.<p>

Bulma leaned closer to him, her eyes still not moving from his. She spoke calmly, coldly. "Kakarotto… I know you're trying to scare me, but it's not going to work."  
>"Really?" Kakarotto looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "I just don't think I'm trying hard enough."<br>"No, you're not." Bulma replied. "I've spent the last nine years learning how to handle a big-headed loud-mouthed saiyan, do you really think I can't handle you?" Kakarotto laughed at her response, genuinely charmed.  
>"Right…" he smirked, relaxing a little. "Bulma… I guess I underestimated you." He looked at her, his eye a little softened. She froze at the glimpse of gentleness she found in them.<br>"Goku…?"  
>"Nah, still me." Kakarotto replied. "Goku's been asleep all morning."<br>"…" Bulma sat down, confused. This man had brutally murdered Chichi, frightened the soul out of Krillin and killed Yamcha without even a second's thought… but somehow, right at this moment he seemed… human.  
>"Why did you come here?" Kakarotto asked. "If you've got a death wish I'm sorry I can't grant it. Prince Vegeta obviously wants to keep you alive; I'd be an idiot and a traitor to lay a finger on you."<br>"Really." Bulma said. "So I can do whatever you want to you?"  
>"Oh, please do." Kakarotto smirked jokingly. "I won't tell your husband."<br>"I guess you're not that loyal after all, then." Bulma shrugged. Kakarotto smirked. He knew she was testing him. It impressed him how little he was afraid. So far he'd made men much stronger than her waste away in fear just by looking at them, and they'd even stood a chance of surviving in a fight against him. This one, though… she was completely powerless. She knew he could snap her neck in half just using his fingertips and she wasn't afraid of him at all. In fact, she was arguing with him. She even had the nerve to attack! Somehow it soothed him to be in her presence.

Kakarotto leaned back into his chair, looking calmly at her.  
>"How's Trunks?"<br>"You want to know?" Bulma raised her eyebrows, surprised.  
>"Just making conversation." Kakarotto brushed. "But I do want to know how my boy is doing."<br>"Which one?" Bulma asked.  
>"<em>Mine.<em>" He looked at her. "Goten."  
>"Gohan isn't yours?"<br>"No." Kakarotto spat, disgusted at the thought. "That's Goku's kid. Can't you tell? Fucking nerd… When your husband finally gives me the A-Okay to start this thing, Gohan's going to die first."  
>"To start what?" Bulma looked at him. "Destroy the earth?"<br>"Don't worry, we're not touching you." Kakarotto replied. "You and Trunks are safe at least. If Prince Vegeta wanted you dead he would've done it by now."  
>"… You really think he's going to do this?" Bulma shook her head. "You don't know your prince as well as you think. He's not been like that for a long time."<br>"He's not had any support." Kakarotto met her eyes. "Anytime he tried to rise Goku would've stopped him, of course he stopped trying." He smirked. "But now that I'm here… Goku isn't a problem anymore."  
>"So that's it?" Bulma glared at him, angry. "You're just going to team up with Vegeta and expect him to help you destroy the earth? What are you even going to <em>do<em> with an empty planet?"  
>"Sell it, of course. Make our names in the universe, the good old fashioned way." Kakarotto winked. "That's what we saiyans are all about. Maybe I'll even use the dragonballs to bring back Nappa and Raditz."<br>"No chance!" Bulma snapped. "We're using them to bring back Yamcha and Chichi!"  
>"Princess, by the time you can gather them you'll have the entire planet to wish back." He looked at her. "I used the dragonballs already, it'll be a year before anyone can be revived – and by that time I'll have cleared away every living thing on this earth."<br>"You… used them?" Bulma choked.  
>"Forward planning." Kakarotto winked. "I'm smarter than Goku."<br>"… On what?"  
>"Something minor." Kakarotto shrugged. "I wished for Chichi to make ramen noodles for dinner."<br>"_**What?**_"  
>"They're my favourite kind!"<br>"You idiot!" Bulma jumped up again, her face red with anger. "You wasted our wish!"  
>"Of course!" Kakarotto protested. "I couldn't have you bringing back Chichi, could I –"<br>"Why?" Bulma hissed. She glared at him. "Why couldn't you? What, were you afraid of what she would say? Did you think you couldn't look her in the eye –"  
>"No, of course not!" Kakarotto growled. "Don't be ridiculous, why would I kill her in the first place if I couldn't handle it?"<br>"I don't know. You tell me."

Kakarotto looked at her. She was sitting perfectly still, staring at him. Watching him. Trying to read him.  
>"I know Chichi meant something to you."<br>"Oh yeah?" Kakarotto growled. "So why would I kill her?"  
>"Jealousy." Bulma shrugged. "Because you didn't mean anything to her."<br>"Hey, shut the hell up!" Kakarotto snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about. She was Goku's wife, not mine."  
>"So why did you have a son with her?" Bulma asked. Kakarotto shrugged casually.<br>"Something to do, right? You get kind of bored being in the darkness all the time."  
>"Really…" Bulma raised her eyebrow, challenging him. "I think you hated the fact that Goku saw her first."<br>"Well for starters you're wrong there, we saw her at the same time. It's just that he spoke to her." Kakarotto replied. He laughed a little. "But either way you're talking crap. She was always too soft for me. She and Goku were a perfect match; I would have killed her anyway eventually. It just so happened that killing her now was the best way to weaken him."  
>"In that case…" Bulma said calmly. "You must have known Chichi meant a lot to him."<br>"Tch." Kakarotto grunted. "He didn't give a rat's ass about her… he didn't care that she died, he just felt guilty as hell that _**I**_ was the one that killed her. As far as he's concerned it's his fault she's dead. He lost control of me, that's all that matters to him."  
>"You don't think Goku loved Chichi?"<br>"Sweetheart, I know he didn't." Kakarotto said flatly. "She was wasting her life with him. I was the only one that could ever make her happy – not that she knew the difference. It's a shame for her that she wasn't wearing my ring. She always had a much better time when she was with me."  
>"You would have married her?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, testing him. She had seen something in his eyes before that she couldn't forget about, something that might even resemble compassion…<br>"Well…" Kakarotto smirked arrogantly. "She was pretty cute."  
>"Don't pretend that's all." Bulma hissed. Kakarotto shrugged.<br>"Sorry, but it was. Chichi was a pain in the ass. The only thing she was good for was being naked –"  
>"Stop it!" Bulma snapped. She breathed heavily, her blood boiling as she watched the man in front of her. He was sitting so casually, arrogantly. His lips were turned into a smirk, his dark eyes twinkling mockingly. She hated herself for thinking she could ever reason with him, disgusted by the way he was talking about Chichi. She couldn't even bear to listen to it; the sight of Chichi's bruised lifeless body was still burned deep into her mind and surfaced every time he talked about her. Her stomach twisted into a knot. "We're done here." She growled, standing up to walk away.<br>"Fine." Kakarotto decided to let her go. He felt sorry for her. He watched her as she walked towards her guard. "Hey… Bulma." She stopped in front of the door, turning to face him.  
>"What?"<br>"Just for the record, as long as you're my princess you're safe with me…" he said. He met her eyes. "But off the record… I wouldn't kill you no matter what you are."  
>"… You like me?" Bulma looked at him. He winked.<br>"Always did."  
>"… You know Vegeta isn't going to help you. If you want to take over the earth you're on your own." She watched him again. He just smirked.<br>"We'll see."  
>"Yeah, we will." Kakarotto never took his eyes off her as the guard escorted her out of the room. "Goku…" he mumbled inwardly. "You've got some pretty good friends."<p> 


	6. Lies

_**Slam!**_ The door banged loudly as an angry Vegeta made his way into the room. He marched towards the cell, slamming his hands onto the bars.  
>"Kakarotto!" he barked. The caged man immediately emerged out of the darkness and kneeled in front of him.<br>"I thought you would never come, Sire –"  
>"Cut the crap!" Vegeta snapped. Kakarotto looked at him, stunned. He stood up.<br>"Sire…?"  
>"Do you really think you can threaten my wife and live to tell the tale?" Vegeta stared into his eyes, his rage burning. Kakarotto's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.<br>"What – I told her I'd never touch her!"  
>"What's this bullshit about teaming up to destroy the earth? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Vegeta gritted his teeth.<br>"But Sire –"  
>"<em>Don't<em> call me that!" Vegeta grabbed his gi, pulling the saiyan close to him. "You listen to me very carefully Kakarotto, you'd better put an end to this horse crap or I'll –"  
>"Vegeta!" the caged man's voice softened as he struggled pitifully against Vegeta's grip. He looked pleadingly at Vegeta, his eyes gentle. Vegeta hesitated, staring at him for a moment. He sighed in disgust before releasing the man.<br>"So you're Goku now?" he grumbled.  
>"Don't let him come back." Goku begged. "Keep calm, okay?"<br>"_Me_ keep calm?" Vegeta's eyes bulged in shock. He couldn't believe his ears! "I'm not the one that's seeing things!"  
>"I told you Vegeta, I'm <em>not<em> –"  
>"Oh yes you are!"<p>

They stood silently for a moment, staring back at each other. Goku's stomach tightened, his heart skipped a beat. Why did Vegeta still not believe him…? He needed Vegeta's trust – he needed Vegeta's _help_ to get through this! Kakarotto was weakened by Vegeta. Every time Vegeta turned against him it knocked Kakarotto down; Goku was depending on Vegeta to co-operate with him. He had to… he needed Vegeta's help to keep Kakarotto away.  
>"Listen…" Goku spoke calmly, softly. He <em>had<em> to make Vegeta believe him. "He trusts you. He says you're his prince – I need you to get him back until my control –"  
>"I don't give a rat's ass what he says I am." Vegeta ruthlessly interrupted him, his anger growing. "You really think he's a different person, don't you?"<br>"Vegeta, we've been through this!" Goku whined. "Don't you get it?"  
>"Don't you?" Vegeta retorted. He sighed, looking at Goku. "Look… Kakarotto isn't real. Not in the way you're claiming."<br>"He is, Vegeta!" Goku protested. "He's a monster! He's bloodthirsty, he's a killer, he's –"  
>"A saiyan!" Goku froze at Vegeta's response. He watched the prince cautiously, a cold chill running down his spine. He looked around frantically. Kakarotto wasn't here. For the first time since he'd arrived here he was in his cell alone. Did that… mean he'd gained control back? Was Kakarotto actually <em>defeated?<em>

"Goku…" Goku's eyes met with Vegeta's as he spoke. Vegeta stared into his eyes calmly. Sternly. Softly… "Kakarotto… doesn't exist." He said. "If he did, I'd be in here too."  
>"… I don't understand." Goku said uneasily. For the first time in a long time he wanted Kakarotto here! He wanted Kakarotto to protect him…<br>"I think you do." Vegeta approached him, staring deeply into Goku's soul. Invasively. Goku felt naked under his stare, afraid of what the man would find in him. "Kakarotto didn't kill your mate, Goku…" Vegeta said. "You did."  
>"I…"<br>"You _know_ you did."  
>"I didn't!" Goku screamed, tears in his eyes. He looked at Vegeta in desperation, his heart racing so fast he thought it was going to explode. He grabbed the bars desperately. "I didn't kill her, I swear!" he wept. His hands trembled, his breathing jagged. "I loved Chichi…"<br>"I never said you didn't." Vegeta replied. "You just hated the life you had with her."  
>"No… no…" Goku crouched onto his knees, too weak to stand. He ran his hands through his hair. "How can you say that, Vegeta?"<br>"Because…" Vegeta knelt down beside him, his face close to Goku's. "… I've thought about killing Bulma."

Goku froze. His blood turned to ice. He turned and stared at Vegeta, shocked and terrified by what he had just heard.  
>"You… what?"<br>"You heard me." Vegeta growled. "I'm not proud of it."  
>"…" Goku looked around again, frantic. His eyes darted around the room in search of Kakarotto. He <em>must<em> be here!  
>"You can't see him, can you?" Vegeta's voice echoed at his side.<br>"I can, I just…"  
>"No you can't." Vegeta watched the man struggle. He followed his eyes around the room. Walls. Empty spaces. There was nothing there. "Can you even hear him now?"<br>"…" Goku looked at Vegeta, his hairs on end and his body trembling a little. "Vegeta, what's happening to me?" he whimpered. "I fucking hate being in here."  
>"I know." Vegeta replied. "That's the problem, Kakarotto."<br>"Don't call me that!" Goku snapped. "I hate it when you call me that! The only reason he got so strong is –"  
>"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Vegeta snarled. "This is all <em>you<em> 'Goku'! This is your problem!"  
>"What problem?" Goku frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to have done?"<br>"You killed your mate!" Vegeta snapped. "You terrified your friends, you killed Yamcha and you threatened to kill your own son."  
>"That wasn't me!" Goku exclaimed. "What in the <em><strong>hell<strong>_ is wrong with you? Why does everybody else believe me but you –"  
>"Everybody else forgets that you aren't a fucking human!"<p>

Goku looked at him coldly, insulted and confused by his response.  
>"What does that have to do with it…?"<br>"Everything, Goku…" Vegeta growled. "Everything."  
>"I don't know what you mean." Goku said, rising to his feet. Vegeta rose alongside him, his eyes locked onto Goku.<br>"I wouldn't kill Bulma." Vegeta said softly. "No matter how many times I think about it…" he looked at Goku. "But… it would give me a hell of a lot more freedom if I did. I'm sure Kakarotto would agree with that."  
>"Yeah, he probably would." Goku sat on the bed in the corner of the room, hidden under the darkness. "Why are you telling me this…?" he whimpered. "I don't believe you… This is sick – do you really think I want to hear this?"<br>"No." Vegeta answered. "But you're going to listen. You're going to stop playing this game right now."  
>"What game?" Goku groaned. "Vegeta, I'm not playing any games! For God's sake –"<br>"Then look at me when you say that." Vegeta challenged. He looked at the faint outline of Goku's form as it tried pitifully to hide in the darkness. He smirked a little. "You can't hide from me, Kakarotto. It doesn't matter what you do or what you call yourself. I can still see you for what you really are."  
>"Oh yeah?" Goku replied. "And what's that?"<br>"A killer."

Goku remained silent. All that could be heard was his gentle breathing as he formulated a response.  
>"You… don't know me." He mumbled quietly. "Kakarotto did all the killing –"<br>"Ah, yes. Kakarotto." Vegeta announced. "Your imaginary friend."  
>"He's <em><strong>not<strong>_ –"  
>"You still can't see him, can you?" Vegeta said flatly. "He isn't here, is he?"<br>"Vegeta…" Goku grabbed his hair. "I don't know how else to tell you…"  
>"Cut it out, Kakarotto!" Vegeta ordered. "Listen to me you goddamn weakling. You're a saiyan. Just like me – and as much as you pride yourself on morals and friendship it doesn't change the fact that you're a bloodthirsty killer."<br>"Vegeta –"  
>"Killing is in your blood, Kakarotto. It's the reason you love to battle, the reason you get excited when you meet a new opponent and the reason you are so fucking <strong>bored<strong> with your life that you killed your mate –"  
>"<em><strong>Stop it!<strong>_" Goku's scream echoed around the cell as he jumped to his feet. He made his way over to Vegeta. "None of that is true! I didn't kill –"  
>"Who the hell are you kidding!" Vegeta shouted. "You're lying to <em>yourself<em>, Kakarotto! You're so ashamed of your feelings – so ashamed of your blood and your fighting instincts that you've created an illusion!"  
>"That's not true –"<br>"Kakarotto I'm sure you adored your wife," Vegeta continued. "But you adored fighting more. You were so bored with the peaceful life she forced you to lead that you killed her –"  
>"No!" Goku screamed, his eyes glistening. "I didn't do it! Kakarotto did it!"<br>"You _**are**_ Kakarotto!" Vegeta exclaimed. "'Kakarotto' is part of your imagination! He only exists because you aren't capable of accepting who you are; you had to invent someone to take all the blame for every wrong thing you ever did! And your mate had to pay the price – you were so desperate for freedom you let this whole thing get out of your control –"  
>"<em><strong>Stop it!<strong>_" Goku threw his hands between the bars and grabbed at Vegeta's throat. He began to crush his neck, squeezing hard for a long moment before he caught a glimpse of his reflection in Vegeta's eyes. In a heartbeat he released the man, jumping back and staring in horror at what he had just done. He watched Vegeta cough, wondering why he hadn't put up a fight. His heart was racing, his body shaking. He felt weak. Ashamed. A _failure._  
>Vegeta raised his head to look at the frightened man that stood before him. He smirked, a look of satisfaction sweeping across his face.<br>"That was Kakarotto, was it?" he asked. Goku just stood there, frozen. He swallowed.  
>"Vegeta…"<br>"I'm getting tired of this." Vegeta approached the bars. "You haven't heard anything from him this whole conversation, have you?"  
>"I –"<br>"You _know_ I'm right. Why won't you just admit it?"  
>"H-He's here…" Goku stammered. "I can feel him."<br>"Oh…" Vegeta frowned, annoyed. "Really. Well then you can both rot in hell."  
>"Vegeta –"<br>"_**Listen!**_" Vegeta roared, pushing his body up against the bars. "I am _done_ with this, Kakarotto! If you want to spend the rest of your life talking to yourself in here then fine, you do that! Just stay the hell away from me and my family. Do you understand?"  
>"Vegeta…"<br>"You're a big boy, 'Goku'. You don't need me to tell you whether or not you want to be a saiyan. If you want to pretend all those times you killed someone and liked it, all those battles you hoped would last a little longer, all those thoughts of freedom you've had… if you want to pretend that was all someone else, then do it. I am _done_trying to talk some sense into you!" before Goku could say a word in response Vegeta stormed out of the room, angrily closing the heavy metal door behind him.

Goku stood there, looking around. Where was he…?  
>"Kakarotto?" He felt nervous. Kakarotto had to be here! "Kakarotto!" Goku's cries became more desperate. His chest tightened as he thought about what Vegeta had said. What if Vegeta was right? What if it was never Kakarotto? Yamcha, Chichi… what if all along it was…<br>"You think he's onto something?" Kakarotto's cold voice came from a dark corner of the room. Goku sighed, relieved. He looked over at him. Yes. It was definitely Kakarotto. Standing calmly against the wall, dressed in saiyan armour. The same armour Goku imagined his father would have worn. Kakarotto looked over at him. "Do you think he's right? That I'm just the dark side of you?" he took a step towards Goku, slowly approaching him.  
>"Get away from me…" Goku backed up onto the bed.<br>"Oh, so now you want me to get away? You couldn't stop crying for me before." Kakarotto said.  
>"Why didn't you show up?" Goku asked, pressing his back against the wall as Kakarotto neared him. "He thinks I'm crazy."<br>"You are crazy Goku, you're schizo." Kakarotto replied. "Who the hell is going to believe you in court? Either everybody will think you're lying and you'll be locked up in here for the rest of your life… or they'll believe your little 'Kakarotto' story and you'll be locked up in a loony bin." He smirked. "Not a lot of choices, buddy." He raised his foot onto the bed, causing Goku to flinch. He smirked at Goku's fear, savouring the smell of it. He'd waited so long for this… "Or maybe…" He crawled onto the bed, taking a seat beside Goku. Goku curled up into the corner of the wall, trying to get away from him. Kakarotto sniggered. "Maybe Vegeta was wrong. Maybe I'm not the bad side of you… maybe you're the good side of me." He shrugged. "After all, I was here first."  
>"I don't care." Goku mumbled. "You had your chance."<br>"Yeah, and I'm taking another." Kakarotto said. He smirked again. "Haha… hey Goku – remember when you were a kid and that bear tried to attack you?"  
>"… It was a dinosaur." Goku said quietly.<br>"Right, whatever. Remember how I jumped in and saved you? I punched its skull in."  
>"… Yeah…" Goku looked away.<br>"I bet you wish I hadn't done that now, don't you?" Kakarotto smirked. He patted Goku on the shoulder. "I bet you regret all those times I saved your ass, brother."  
>"I'm not your brother!" Goku snapped, pulling his shoulder away.<br>"Oh, that's right." Kakarotto's smirk faded. His eyes turned angry as he narrowed them at Goku. "Raditz was my brother." He hissed. "You killed him."

Goku swallowed as Kakarotto climbed off the bed and walked over to the bars.  
>"You know… I don't think Prince Vegeta's going to support me." He said.<br>"Of course not." Goku frowned. "He's not like that anymore."  
>"Yeah… it's a shame." Kakarotto sighed. "It's against my morals, but… I think I'm gonna have to kill him too." Goku stared at him.<br>"What?"  
>"He betrayed his planet, after all. He betrayed his father… what would King Vegeta say if he saw his only boy betray his comrade and spare the earth? I know I'd be angry if Goten went against me like that."<br>"You can't hurt Vegeta!" Goku stood up.  
>"Oh. What are you going to do about it?" Kakarotto didn't look at him, his back still turned to Goku.<br>"Don't _**hurt**_ Vege –" Goku choked as his advance on Kakarotto was stopped by Kakarotto's fist. The saiyan's attack sent him flying into the back wall, almost shattering it. Goku gritted his teeth and he rose back to his feet, wincing in pain at his broken ribs.  
>"I told you, Goku…" Kakarotto muttered. He turned to face him. "Your place in the sun is over, buddy. This is my show now." He made his way over to Goku, pinning him against the wall. He smirked at the fear in the man's eyes. "Bet you wish you'd been nicer to me, huh?"<br>"What are you gonna do…?"  
>"You'll see." Kakarotto patted his cheek. "Get some rest for now, I'm not going anywhere until the morning." He made his way back over to the bed and lay down on it. "Maybe I'll stop by and check on the boys on my way over there." Goku stared at him, his heart filling with dread.<br>"You're… going to kill them?"  
>"No, not mine." Kakarotto replied. "Just yours." Goku's fists clenched, his blood boiling in anger. He ran towards Kakarotto.<br>"You stay away from the – **ah!**" he cried out in pain. "Ka… Kakarotto!"  
>"Yeah?" Kakarotto answered as he watched Goku gasp in pain, trapped by Kakarotto's ki. He tightened his grip on the man, watching as Goku's energy slowly drained away and he fell limply to the ground. He smirked, lying on his back to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Goku." He closed his eyes.<p>

The voices that had bounced around the room seemed only to have had one source. From outside the cell no trace of Kakarotto could be seen. The bed was unmanned and Goku's limp, unconscious body lay on the ground in the centre of the room. There was no apparent cause.


	7. Empathy

Goku opened his eyes. He stared at the scenery before him. The cell door… it took him a moment to realise he was still lying on the floor. The coldness of the carpetless surface had been gripping at his skin all night and he felt a sharp chill run through his core. Wincing a little he sat up and turned his head to look over at the bed. Kakarotto was still lying there; his eyes were open. Staring at Goku. He gave an evil smirk.  
>"Today's the day." He purred.<br>"You really meant that…" Goku rose to his feet.  
>"Of course." Kakarotto watched as Goku approached him. "Why would I lie to you, Brother?"<br>"I'm not your brother!" Goku snarled. "Stop calling me that!"  
>"Right…" Kakarotto sat up on the bed. He looked at Goku calmly. "I guess in a way I did birth you… maybe I should call you 'Son'."<br>"You don't have a son…" Goku's stare became angry. He stood firmly in front of Kakarotto, glaring at him. Kakarotto smirked back.  
>"I have one."<br>"Goten isn't yours." Goku growled. "He's mine – just like Gohan. They're both _my_ boys!"  
>"Do you remember the night Goten was conceived?" Kakarotto watched contently as Goku's face melted. Goku frowned, hesitant.<br>"What does that matter?" he argued. Kakarotto just smirked.  
>"You don't remember because you weren't there. How many other nights don't you remember?"<br>"I can't remember every night in my life!" Goku protested. "That doesn't mean anything!"  
>"Trust me on this." Kakarotto pushed him out of the way as he got off the bed. "Goten is my kid. Me and Chichi –"<br>"_**Don't!**_" Goku screamed. "Don't say another word!"  
>"She always preferred me sleeping with her." Kakarotto taunted. "Not that we ever did much sleeping. She was always so starved with you –"<br>"I _said_ –"  
>"What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kakarotto turned to face Goku, his fist inches away from Goku's throat.<p>

Kakarotto stood silently for a moment, watching Goku. He eyed him up and down, standing boldly in front of the man. He stared in disgust at Goku's orange gi, the clothing he despised. He hated Goku for making him wear it all these years. He lowered his hand, turning his back to him.  
>"It's time to go." He said.<br>"Go where…?" Goku stared at Kakarotto, his body tensing.  
>"Your place, of course." Kakarotto replied. "I'm a man of my word, you know that. I told Bulma I'd kill Gohan first."<p>

Goku froze. His heart filled with dread. His whole body turned cold, paralysed. Engulfed in fear.  
>"Please…" he choked. "Don't hurt Gohan."<br>"It won't hurt." Kakarotto looked at the ceiling, weighing up the strength of it. "He'll hardly notice it. I can be fast, you know."  
>"Please!" Goku grabbed his arm. "I'll do <em>anything!<em> Just don't kill my son!"  
>"There's nothing I want you to do." Kakarotto shrugged him off. "Thanks for the offer, though." He looked at Goku. "Are you coming with me? If you do you have to be quiet."<br>"Kakarotto –"  
>"I'm fucking warning you, Goku." Kakarotto glared at him. "Are you going to piss me off?" Goku stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Kakarotto could knock him right back into the darkness if he wanted to. He was going to go after Gohan either way, at least if Goku behaved himself Kakarotto would let him tag along. It was the only chance he'd have to save Gohan…<br>"… No." Goku submitted to him. "I'll… I'll be quiet, I swear. I won't say a word."  
>"… Good." Kakarotto seemed to believe him. He probably thought his power had grown so much Goku wouldn't dare try to stop him. After all he would be an idiot if he did… the difference in strength between them was laughable. Kakarotto raised an eyebrow at Goku. "Well." he said with a smirk. "Let's go." In one swift movement he blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out into the night sky. Goku followed.<p>

Kakarotto flew at an alarming rate; Goku was struggling to keep up with him. Was this what Krillin and Yamcha had felt like trying to fly with him? The strength Kakarotto possessed, the speed of his movements… they were all things Goku used to claim. It had never really been him. It had always been Kakarotto… but Goku had never noticed. His strength over Kakarotto had been that great that he'd been able to use all of Kakarotto's power as his own, he'd never once struggled behind or felt any sort of weakness… while Kakarotto had lived in the darkness, letting Goku take all the glory for the strength he possessed, the battles he won… it was no wonder he'd taken control now. He must be sick of the darkness – Goku certainly would be. These last few days had been hell enough, he couldn't even imagine the years of torment Kakarotto had gone through. This was Goku's fault… everything that had happened… he and Kakarotto used to be friends, they used to share everything. Kakarotto had always been happy enough to let Goku live his life as long as Goku let him out to battle every so often; things were fine that way… then Goku started a family. He wanted more and more control, he wanted to push Kakarotto out into the darkness forever because he was too ashamed to let his wife or his children see him for what he really was. He'd hidden Kakarotto away like a dirty secret, only letting him out in the most challenging battles where he'd _needed_him to win. It wasn't fair… none of it was fair… but he didn't know what else to do. Hiding Kakarotto was the only way he could see himself continuing to live in the life he'd chosen… the life he wanted… and look what had happened now. Kakarotto was cold, bitter, angry… and desperate for revenge.

They stopped outside Goku's house. Goku's stomach turned as he looked at the place. The last time he'd seen this door, walked on the ground in front of it was after Chichi had died. When he was being taken away for a crime he didn't commit. Bulma and Vegeta were there, refusing to look at him. Bulma was in tears; Trunks waiting in the car because his parents didn't want him anywhere near the house. Near Goku's crime scene. Gohan and Goten had come home only to be greeted by Bulma. She'd told Goten to go and play with Trunks, explained to Gohan what had happened… did Goten even know what had gone on here? Did he even know why his mother was dead? Why his father wasn't around anymore?  
>"Hey…" Goku looked up to see Kakarotto staring at him. "You got cold feet?" he asked.<br>"No…" Goku mumbled. Kakarotto rolled his eyes.  
>"I thought you would. It's alright. It's a sick man that can kill his own son. You wait here; I'll only be a minute."<br>"Kakarotto…" Goku begged. "Please don't do this."  
>"Aw…" Kakarotto smirked. "I'd hate to be you right now. You can't do a thing to save him, can you?" he approached Goku, squaring up to him strongly, their faces only inches apart. "Well how the fuck do you think I felt when I watched you kill my brother, hm?"<br>"Kakarotto…"  
>"And how do you think I felt when I had to miss the first seven <em>years<em> of my son's life because you weren't man enough to stay here and deal with the crap you got yourself into?"  
>"I didn't –"<br>"Yeah, I know." Kakarotto spat. "'It wasn't my fault', 'I did it for the good of everyone' – that's all I ever hear from you!" he snarled. "Maybe if you took some fucking responsibility for your own actions I wouldn't even be around at all!"  
>"… What…?" Goku stared at him, confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean?<br>"Just wait here, I'll be out before you can say Planet _**Fucking **_Vegeta!" Kakarotto shot Goku an angry glare before entering the house.

The house was dark. Gohan and Goten were already in bed. Kakarotto smirked, that would make things easier… although it would have been fun to mess with Gohan a little first. He made his way down the corridor, stopping in front of the living room door. It was open. He moved a step into the room and turned his head; he could just about see the spot where Chichi had died. Where he'd killed her. He stood motionless for a moment, staring at the empty sofa. He could still see her eyes as she winced in pain, he could still hear the desperate pleas that escaped her lips… and he could still feel her lifeless body as it fell limp beneath him. Chichi…  
>"Sorry, Girl." He mumbled. "It was necessary. No hard feelings, right?" he smirked a little before making his way towards Gohan's bedroom.<p>

He entered the room quietly, suppressing his ki so Gohan wouldn't wake up. He looked over to see the young man fast asleep in his bed, oblivious to what was about to happen. He slowly approached the bed and looked down at the sleeping teenager. He thought back to the boy's youth. First a helpless baby, then a frightened toddler, into a strong young boy… now he was a young man that had far exceeded his father's expectations. Gohan had done well for himself, Kakarotto had to admit… but he was still Goku's child. He _had_to be destroyed! Kakarotto raised his hand slowly, forming a ki ball over Gohan's head. Quick and painless, just as promised. Gohan would be dead before he even had a chance to feel anything.

He was about to fire the ball when a strong hand gripped his arm, pulling back his power. He turned his head and glared angrily at the man he saw.  
>"I thought we had a deal." Kakarotto growled.<br>"Sorry, I lied." Goku stared deeply at him, determination in his eyes. "I'm not going to let you kill my son."  
>"You don't have much of a choice." Kakarotto dispersed the ball into nothing as he turned to Goku, pulling his arm away. "How the hell do you expect to save him?"<br>"Daddy?" they both stopped dead. Kakarotto looked towards the open doorway to see Goten standing there in his pyjamas, a confused look on his face. He seemed nervous.  
>"Goten…" Kakarotto choked. Shit! This is the worst thing that could have happened!<br>"Don't hurt him!" Goku ordered.  
>"Of course I'm not going to hurt him dipshit, he's my son!" Kakarotto snarled.<br>"Dad, who are you talking to…?" Goten looked into the room only to see the two figures of Kakarotto and the sleeping Gohan.  
>"Uh…" Kakarotto glanced at Goku and turned back to Goten. "Nobody, just talking to myself." He approached the boy and knelt down to his level. "How are you doing, Kid?" he felt a little uneasy. This was the first time he'd ever spoken to Goten outside of a battle. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Good to see you."<br>"Stay away from him." Goku growled sternly.  
>"Goku, I'm warning you…" Kakarotto mumbled. He suddenly looked up, startled as Goten moved away from his touch. "What's wrong?"<br>"Why did Mom die…?" Goten looked at him, his eyes glistening. He sniffed, becoming tearful. "Trunks said you killed her."  
>"Oh…" Kakarotto lowered his eyes. "Well… it's not what you think, Son. Your dad was in danger; I never would've been able to defeat Goku if I hadn't."<br>"But…" Goten looked at him, confused. "_You're_ Goku."  
>"I guess Trunks didn't tell you everything…" Kakarotto said. "Listen – now's really not the time to talk. I'll explain everything some other time, okay? Why don't you just go back to sleep, I got a few things to take care of."<br>"No!" Goku screamed. "Goten, don't –" Kakarotto threw a sharp beam of energy at him, hurling the man against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Goten's eyes widened as he witnessed Kakarotto launch an imaginary attack into the empty space behind him. He shivered a little, frightened by what he was seeing. Trunks said Goku had gone mad… was he _right_?

Kakarotto looked back at Goten, noticing the fear that swept across the boy's face. He smiled a little.  
>"Don't look so scared. I'm your dad, I'm not gonna hurt you." He soothed. "I promise."<br>"What about Gohan…?" Goten shifted a little, subconsciously assuming a semi-fighting stance. Kakarotto smirked proudly. The kid knew how to react to bad ki alright!  
>"Listen… you're a good boy, right? So you know to do whatever your father says." Kakarotto replied. "I <em>told<em> you to go to bed."  
>"Why did you kill her?" Goten frowned, growing angry. This wasn't his father! He could sense it; this was <em><strong>not<strong>_ the man he had lived with! "Where's Goku?" he demanded. "I want my dad!"  
>"I am your dad!" Kakarotto barked. "Kid, you've been raised on a lie! Goku <em>isn't<em> your father, I am!" he grabbed the boy's shoulders, squeezing them in an attempt to make him listen. "Goten… I know this sounds crazy to you – nobody's told you anything, have they?" Goten just watched him in silence, clueless as to what he was talking about. Kakarotto sighed. "I can't talk now, but I swear I'll tell you everything later, just…" he looked at the boy softly as a strong wave of guilt flooded through his soul and into his veins. It frightened him how little this child knew about his own parent. "… I'm sorry, Goten." He mumbled. "I was away for too long. I swear…" he looked into Goten's eyes, his heart growing heavy. "I never knew my father, Son. Nobody's ever told you, but your grandfather died trying to save our planet…" he smiled a little. "I wish I could come up with just a noble a reason for never being in your life… but the truth is I was weak. Goku kept me away from you, and I wasn't strong enough to fight back."  
>"Goku's my father…" Goten mumbled, his body trembling. He glared at Kakarotto. "I don't know who you are but you <em><strong>aren't<strong>_ my dad!" he pushed Kakarotto's hands off him, taking a step back. He stood in his fighting stance, staring angrily at Kakarotto. "This is my mom's house! You have to get out _**now**_!"  
>"Huh…" Kakarotto looked at Goten, both irritated and impressed by the boy's aggression. He watched his movements, reading the boy's ki. "You miss your mom?" he asked him calmly. Goten hesitated to answer. His eyes remained fixed on Kakarotto as he stood boldly in front of him. Slowly he started to nod his head. He swallowed, fighting back the tears that were forming in his ducts.<br>"Get out." Goten mumbled, his voice breaking. "Get out of my house!"

Kakarotto's ears pricked up as he head movement coming from the bed. _**Shit!**_ Goten had woken up Gohan. If he didn't want a long and painful battle with the two of them he had to kill Gohan now or get the hell out of here. He took another look at the child in front of him. His fists were clenched, his body trembling slightly, his eyes wet… he was trying hard to hold his ground but he couldn't fight the agony that screamed inside him. As far as he was concerned he was an orphan… and now he was about to lose his brother too. Kakarotto paused for a moment. He watched the boy, deciding on what action to take now. Finally, he sighed.  
>"Okay Kid, you win." He replied. He stood up. "I'll give you a little time… but then you have to start taking orders from me, alright?" he narrowed his eyes at Goten. "And no matter how bad you think it is you have to do <em>everything<em> I say or I'll break your legs."  
>"Who… who are you?" Goten choked. Kakarotto sighed.<br>"I told you… I'm your father. I'm not lying, Son. I'll explain more next time I see you."  
>"Goten?" Gohan's voice came from the bed. "Is that you, Buddy?"<br>"See you later, Kid." Kakarotto winked at Goten and transmitted himself out of the house before Gohan could even catch a glance at him.

From a few meters above the house Kakarotto looked down at it, wondering what Goten was telling his brother. It didn't matter. Nothing Gohan could do would stop him carrying out his plans, and soon enough Gohan would be in the ground along with the rest of Goku's friends. Maybe he could even push Goten to do it.  
>"Hm…" Kakarotto mumbled to himself. That was an idea… anyway. Back to business. "Your turn, Vegeta." He smirked as he flew off towards Capsule Corps.<p> 


	8. Reality

_I took myself down to the Tally Ho Tavern,  
>To buy me a bottle of beer.<br>And I sat me down by a tender young maiden,  
>Whose eyes were as dark as her hair.<br>And as I was searching from bottle to bottle,  
>For something un-foolish to say.<br>That silver tongued devil just slipped from the shadows,  
>And smilingly stole her away.<em>

Kakarotto transmitted himself into the house, hiding his ki. His stomach turned a little; he never thought he would kill the prince… not in a million years. This wasn't the same Vegeta he'd followed, though. This guy was… human? Maybe not quite… but definitely not the same saiyan he had been when he'd come to earth. Now he was just another one of Goku's friends, just like everyone else on the planet. Even Goten…  
>"Fucking brat." Kakarotto mumbled. The kid would learn. He was still young; there was time to make a real warrior out of him yet. When all this was done with Kakarotto and Goten would take on the universe, revive Nappa and Raditz, sell earth to buy a new home… and erase every trace of Goku from existence.<p>

Kakarotto looked around, trying to sense Bulma and Vegeta's location. He had it. He started to make his way through the corridors, checking around every corner as he did. This place had to be guarded… and it was. He saw a small robot stood in the hallway, on the lookout for thieves, intruders… saiyan murders… He stood still for a moment, trying to figure out the best action to take. If he blasted it Trunks and Vegeta might notice… maybe just dodge it. He weighed up the distance between them and jumped. He jumped high enough to almost hit the ceiling, clean over the robot and out of its sight. He landed sharply and ran out of its way before it could even begin to respond to the impact of his body on the ground. He felt irritated by having to avoid something he could so easily blast.  
>"The next one's getting destroyed." He mumbled to himself. He looked around, sensing for Vegeta and Bulma again, and made his way stealthily towards their bedroom. He paused before another hallway. They were just down there… and Trunks was nearby as well, maybe the room opposite. It suddenly occurred to Kakarotto that Bulma's parents also lived here… Well. They could live one extra night. He wanted them to discover the bodies in the morning; to send out a warning to the rest of Goku's team. Kakarotto was coming after them all…<p>

He took a step into the corridor, preparing himself to do the most treacherous thing he would ever do in his life.  
>"I'm sorry, Your Highness." He began to walk towards the door, and then –<br>"Kakarotto?" a soft familiar voice made him stop dead. His body froze at the sound of her. What the _fuck_?

_I said "Hey, little girl, don't you know he's the devil.  
>He's everything that I ain't.<br>Hiding intentions of evil,  
>Under the smile of a saint.<em>

"Chi…?" he turned around to see Chichi standing there, looking innocently at him. Oh wow… "Jeez, I must be crazier than I thought." He mumbled.  
>"You aren't happy to see me?" She seemed a little hurt by his remark.<br>"Sure, just…" Kakarotto stared at her. "You're dead, right? I'm seeing dead people, Chi!"  
>"Maybe…" Chichi shrugged. "Or maybe you're just dead already."<br>"Huh…" Kakarotto folded his arms. "That's pretty insightful. I knew there was a reason I married you." She giggled.  
>"Well, what do you think?" Kakarotto looked at her, confused.<br>"About what…?"  
>"Kaka!" she sighed, annoyed. "You're so dense at times! Don't you notice anything?"<br>"Huh?"

Kakarotto slowly moved his eyes down her body, stopping at her waist. A tail…? She had a tail! Dark hair, dark eyes… with this as well she looked just like a saiyan woman. "Oh… that's nice." Kakarotto approached her, smiling a little as her tail brushed against his. He took her tail in his hand, following it around her waist. The softness of the fur, the skilful way she had tied it around herself… it was enough to make his heart skip a beat.  
>"Do you like it?" Chichi looked at him, desperate for his approval.<br>"Yeah… I do." He said. "It's pretty cool." Chichi closed her eyes as he took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, titling her head backwards. She smiled a little as he lightly brushed his lips against hers, stroking her tail. He reached the base of her tail and slowly tightened his grip, taking in the feel of the limb as he did so. Suddenly Chichi's eyes widened and she yelped in pain as he sharply ripped the tail her back. She stared up at him in horror, her eyes glistening.  
>"Why –"<br>"You don't need it, Chi." Kakarotto replied, releasing her chin and pulling his lips away from her. He smiled a little. "I never needed you to be a saiyan…" he opened his hand, letting the torn limb fall to the floor. "I just needed you to be mine."  
>"I…" She choked. "I was yours." She spoke softly, her voice cracking a little as she fought back the tears.<br>"No, you weren't." he turned his head, pulling his eyes away from her. "That wasn't my name you said on your wedding day. You never called out 'Kakarotto' when you were in trouble."  
>"I thought you were the same…" she said. She grabbed his arm. "Kakarotto – I didn't know! I thought you were the same person."<br>"Well." He turned his head to face her. "We aren't."  
>"Yes." Her tone was flat, serious. "You are."<br>"…" Kakarotto watched her cautiously. What the hell was happening here…? Chichi wasn't real. She was a hallucination, an invention of his own subconscious… and his own subconscious was telling him he was wrong.  
>"I'm really fucked up, aren't I?" he almost smirked.<br>"Yes." Chichi smiled. "You are." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "But I still love you."  
>"…" Kakarotto put his arms around her, pulling her further into the embrace. He closed his eyes, ignoring the heavy lump that was forming in his throat. His heart sank into his ribcage as he quietly spoke to her. "… I love you too."<br>"You told everyone you killed me to weaken Goku…"  
>"… Yeah…" Kakarotto mumbled. He looked down at her. "Why? You think I did it because I was jealous?"<br>"You seem the type." She replied. Kakarotto laughed a little.  
>"Yeah… maybe I am. I was jealous, Chi… that wasn't why I killed you though – I'm being honest." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "It was the only chance I had at freedom." His eyes softened. "And… I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you –"<br>"It's okay." Chichi said. "I understand. I forgive you."  
>"Why…?"<br>"Because I know you were going to revive me." She smiled. Kakarotto raised an eyebrow.  
>"How did you know that?"<br>"Kakarotto… I've known you for twenty six years." She smirked. "You can't hide anything from me."  
>"Right…" Kakarotto muttered. "I guess it's Goku that does the hiding. He kept me out of your sight for our entire marriage."<br>"Not all of it."  
>"Hm."<p>

She looked past him towards the doors of the Briefs' bedrooms.  
>"Are you… really going to kill them?" she asked quietly. Kakarotto nodded.<br>"Are you gonna get in my way?"  
>"What if I do?" she smirked at him. "You can't kill me again."<br>"You're just part of my imagination; I could get rid of you in a second if I wanted."  
>"That's the problem." Chichi looked at him slyly. "You don't want to." Kakarotto watched her, amused at her attitude.<br>"God, I wish I'd married you." He smirked.  
>"You did." She pulled her collar down to reveal a small scar on her neck. "Don't you remember?"<br>"No…" Kakarotto approached her, placing his finger on the scar. His heart stopped. "When…" He mumbled, his body tensing. He felt cold. "When did you get this…?"  
>"Our wedding night." Chichi frowned in confusion. "How can you not remember?"<br>"Goku must have done that." Kakarotto dismissed. "I wouldn't forget something this important."  
>"Goku?" she pointed at his neck. Kakarotto followed her finger with his own, poking at his skin. It was faint, but he could feel it… a bond scar. What the <em>hell<em>?  
>"That wasn't there before!" he protested. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Chi –"<br>"Are your memories merging with Goku's?" she looked at him. "He remembers that."  
>"That's impossible!" Kakarotto snapped. "He <em>can't<em> have my memories! He's different to me!"  
>"Do you really believe that?"<br>"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kakarotto glared at her angrily. "What, you're _challenging_ me? You're my imagination, why the **hell**am I arguing with myself?"

Chichi gasped. Her eyes widened; her jaw dropping. Kakarotto jumped at the sudden sight of her choking.

_All he's good for is getting in trouble,  
>And shiftin' his share of the blame.<br>And some people swear he's my double,  
>And some even say we're the same.<em>

"Chichi?" his heart began to race. What was happening to her?  
>"Ka…" she stepped back, pushing herself against the wall in fear. Her eyes began to glisten.<br>"Chichi –"  
>"Don't!" she screamed as he made his way towards her. "Please, don't hurt me." She cried.<br>"Chichi, I'm not touching you!"  
>"Please…" She closed her eyes tightly; her back pressed firming against the wall. "I thought you loved me…"<br>"Chichi!" Kakarotto grabbed her hands. "Chi, I have been in love with you since I was twelve years old! What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?"  
>"Please, please stop!" she whimpered, her body tensing. Her face began to turn blue.<br>"Chichi, I'm not hurting you!" Kakarotto protested, his heart pounding hard against his chest. "It's not me!"  
>"Why? Why?" her screams became louder, he could feel her body weakening beneath him.<br>"Chichi, it's not me!" his breathing became frantic; he didn't know what the hell to do to save her. "Stop it…" he panted. "Stop –" he paused as he felt her grow limp beneath him. Her cries had stopped, her eyes were closed… she was gone.

_But the silver-tongued devil's got nothing to lose,  
>I'll only live 'til I die.<br>We take our own chances and pay our own dues,  
>The silver tongued devil and I."<em>

Kakarotto stepped back in horror, watching as she fell to the ground. He swallowed, trying to calm himself down. This wasn't real. Chichi wasn't really there. She was a hallucination. A _**hallucination!**_ "Those weren't your memories." Kakarotto jumped as Goku's calm voice came from behind him. He turned around to face the man.  
>"You…" Kakarotto hissed. "You killed her!"<br>"No." Goku shook his head. "_You_ killed her. Then you stole my memories of it." Goku stood close to him, inches away from his face. "Watching her scream in front of you, watching her die… she thinks it's you doing it to her. You try to tell her it's not you but she doesn't listen, and before you know it she's gone and she thinks _you're_the reason!" his voice cracked, he cried out as he pushed Kakarotto into the wall. "Why did you do it?" he screamed.

Kakarotto looked down. He was stood in the exact spot he'd just seen Chichi die in. She wasn't there… He looked up at Goku in fright.  
>"Goku –"<br>"Oh my God, we're insane!" Goku wailed. He grabbed at Kakarotto, pinning him up against the wall. "You want to kill Vegeta? Go ahead. I have no idea what's real anymore. You kill whoever the hell you want, I won't remember!" He released Kakarotto, stepping back as he slowly ran his hands through his hair. "I don't remember anything… I have all these weird memories –" he looked at Kakarotto. "Did you bite Chichi?"  
>"You remember that?" Kakarotto answered.<br>"Yes! And I know I didn't do it!" Goku protested. "I didn't have that memory until just now! I – I think I'm losing it, Kakarotto…"  
>"Well…" Kakarotto swallowed. "You're kind of talking to yourself there, Buddy…"<br>"Oh yeah?" Goku glared at him. "Well what about you? You always say you were here first! So what does that mean? I'm a creation of yours, right? A creation you've been talking to and _arguing_ with for days now!" he glared at Kakarotto. "That makes you more insane than anyone!"  
>"Yeah… That's a fair point." Kakarotto said. He moved away from the wall, rubbing his temples. "I am losing it…"<p>

Goku marched over to him, grabbing Kakarotto firmly.  
>"I don't want you hurting Vegeta – or Bulma! Or Trunks!"<br>"You've changed your tune." Kakarotto replied huskily. "Five seconds ago you said you didn't care."  
>"Yeah well I do!" Goku snarled. "It doesn't matter what I remember or how I got here… I don't care if I was born on Planet Vegeta, or born on Earth, or even if I am just your creation!" he glared at Kakarotto. "I am <em><strong>not<strong>_ going to let you destroy this planet! I'm not going to let you kill my friends!"  
>"Spoken like a true saiyan." Kakarotto smirked. "That's nice, Buddy. You still can't beat me, though."<p>

_And you know, he's the devil.  
>He's everything that I ain't.<br>Hiding intentions of evil,  
>Under the smile of a saint.<em>

Vegeta lay there with his eyes open. He'd heard the sound of voices and was listening intently to the intruder. There was just one. _Kakarotto._  
>"Vegeta, do you hear that…?" Bulma shifted beside him, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at him. "It sounds like Goku."<br>"It is." Vegeta mumbled. His anger grew. How dare he come into their house…  
>"Do you think he needs our help?"<br>"No." Vegeta replied bluntly. "I don't think Goku needs our help. I think Kakarotto came to kill us."  
>"He wouldn't…" Bulma choked.<br>"Yeah… right." Vegeta got out of bed and scouted around for his clothes.  
>"Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma hissed. "What are you going to do?"<br>"I want you to stay in here." Vegeta ordered, putting on a vest and shorts. "You don't leave this room unless I tell you to, do you understand?"  
>"Do you think he'll really try to kill you…?" Bulma whimpered, her body trembling.<br>"Don't be crazy. I'm his prince, right?" Vegeta assured, sensing her fear. "He probably just wants me to help him kill his kid."  
>"Don't kill Gohan!" Bulma screamed.<br>"_**I won't!**_" Vegeta barked back, disturbed by her sudden hysteria. "I'll be back soon, alright?"  
>"I'm coming with you –"<br>"No!" he left the room and slammed the door behind him before she had a chance to argue.

Out in the corridor Goku and Kakarotto turned their heads at the sound of the door shutting.  
>"Sire…" Kakarotto smirked, approaching the newly emerged Vegeta. "I'm sorry to have woken you."<br>"Kakarotto." Vegeta growled, blocking the bedroom door. He glanced over at Trunks' room.  
>"What, do you think I'll hurt him?" Kakarotto said. Vegeta looked back at the saiyan.<br>"Do you have a reason to?" he asked.  
>"I don't think King Vegeta would appreciate you betraying him like this." Kakarotto stated.<br>"I don't think he'd appreciate you killing his son, either." Vegeta replied, preparing himself to attack. "Or his grandson."  
>"Vegeta!" Goku jumped in front of Trunks' bedroom door. "It's okay, I got him."<br>"He can't hear you, dumbass." Kakarotto snapped at him. Vegeta looked at Kakarotto for a moment, and sighed.  
>"Oh, God… you're both here?" he rubbed his head. "When are you going to cut this horse shit?"<br>"Horse shit?" Kakarotto looked at him. "You think so?"  
>"Yes, I do." Vegeta said. "Goku isn't your creation, you jackass. You don't have your own memories."<br>"What…?" Kakarotto grew uneasy. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"  
>"Enough." Vegeta tensed, closely watching Kakarotto's movements. "Do you really think you're two people? That's <em>impossible<em>!"  
>"Kakarotto, what's he talking about…?" Goku mumbled.<p>

Kakarotto looked at Goku in confusion.  
>"Why are you being so quiet?" he asked. Goku blinked.<br>"I'm not."  
>"Fuck…" Kakarotto took a step back, his anxiety growing. "What the hell is going on?"<br>"You're losing it, Kakarotto." Vegeta smirked. "This Goku thing doesn't even make sense to you anymore, does it?" he slowly approached the frightened saiyan. "You're sharing memories with your alter ego, talking to hallucinations of your dead wife…"  
>"You heard that?" Kakarotto choked. Vegeta winked at him.<br>"Every word." His smirk widened victoriously. He could feel Kakarotto's energy draining. Goku swallowed as he watched the two of them, listening to Vegeta's words. He trembled at what he was hearing.  
>"If you're some evil being and Goku's good… then why did Goku even have the guts to take on Nappa and Raditz in the first place?" Vegeta pushed. "And why the <em>hell<em> do you love your wife?"  
>"Shut up!" Kakarotto snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about, Vegeta! I don't love her!"<br>"Vegeta…" Goku mumbled. Vegeta couldn't hear him. He just kept his eyes fixed on Kakarotto.  
>"You're not some evil saiyan powered by loyalty and vengeance." He stood in front of Kakarotto, staring into his eyes. "You're a fucking weakling that feels guilty for abandoning his blood… and ashamed to act like a monster in front of his family."<br>"Shut up…" Kakarotto breathed heavily. "I'm fucking warning you…"  
>"It's no wonder you and Goku can't get along." Vegeta continued. "You're so in denial about everything that goes on in that head of yours you can't even stand to accept that you and Goku are the same goddamn person –"<br>"Shut _**up**_!"

Vegeta jumped back as Kakarotto went for him, summoning a great burst of strength from his core. Vegeta tried to block him but Kakarotto was too quick; he was stronger than Vegeta had ever seen him. He found himself crushed against the wall, one of Kakarotto's hands around his throat while the other pushed a fist into his ribs. He could feel his ribs breaking and Kakarotto pushed his hand further into Vegeta's skin.  
>"Kakarotto!" Goku screamed. "Kakarotto, get off him!"<br>"You think I'm crazy, Vegeta?" Kakarotto snarled as he stared into Vegeta's wide eyes. He smirked. "Well… maybe you're right. You know what?" his eyes darkened. "I think you are. I think you're right about this whole thing. What does it matter? Even if Goku is me… it's not going to stop us ripping you apart."  
>"Kak…" Vegeta choked. He grabbed Kakarotto's clenched fist, struggling to push it off his chest. He felt the pressure on his chest lighten for a moment, only for Kakarotto to overpower him again. He held his breath, turning his head to loosen Kakarotto's grip on his throat. He was <em>not<em> going to let Kakarotto kill him! Not a chance in hell!  
>"Vegeta…" Goku breathed. He looked at Kakarotto. "Let him go!"<br>"No chance." Kakarotto growled. "Do me a favour Goku, go into that room and take out his kid, would you?"  
>"<em><strong>No way!<strong>_" in a great burst of energy Vegeta turned super saiyan and threw Kakarotto off him. Kakarotto stumbled at the attack, unprepared for Vegeta's strength. He quickly regained his balance and stood in a fighting stance opposite Vegeta.

The two saiyans stood for a moment, staring each other down.  
>"You think I can't do that too?" Kakarotto smirked.<br>"I don't care." Vegeta said. "You get the hell out of here now or I swear I'll kill you – both of you!"  
>"Oh, so now you think we're two different people?"<br>"No." Vegeta shook his head. "Just humouring you."  
>"Kakarotto…" Kakarotto looked up to see Goku staring at him, a frightened look on his face.<br>"What?" Kakarotto spat.  
>"Do you… think he's right…?" Goku looked at him. "Why can't he see me…? Why can everybody only see one of us?"<br>"…" Kakarotto looked back at Vegeta, avoiding Goku's gaze. "Shut up. That doesn't mean anything, you idiot." He mumbled. "I just said that crap to scare you."  
>"Who are you talking to there, Kakarotto?" Vegeta smirked. "Are you seeing things?"<br>"_**Shut up!**_" Kakarotto roared. "What the hell does it matter anyway?"  
>"We are the same, aren't we?" Goku whimpered.<br>"So what if we are, who the hell cares!"  
>"You're not real…" Goku spoke softly. Delicately. Kakarotto gritted his teeth.<br>"Goku –"  
>"<em>I killed my wife<em>!" Kakarotto stared at him, stunned. He breathed rapidly, his body trembling. He swallowed. Goku looked up at him, his eyes glistening. "I killed Chichi…"  
>"… So did I." Kakarotto whispered.<br>"… I loved her."  
>"…" Kakarotto's face softened a little; his eyes lowered. "Yeah…" He swallowed. "Me too. You have no idea…"<p>

_All he's good for is getting in trouble,  
>And shiftin' his share of the blame.<br>And some people swear he's my double, And some even say we're the same._

Vegeta looked over at Trunks' bedroom. He had to get to him…  
>"Hey!" Kakarotto snapped out of his conversation with Goku to follow Vegeta's eyes. He smirked darkly. "Want me to check on him for you?"<br>"You take one step towards that door…" Vegeta hissed.  
>"Really…" Kakarotto purred. "Is that an order, Sire?"<br>"Don't you fucking dare…"  
>"Kakarotto!" Goku snapped. "Kakarotto, leave him!"<p>

Kakarotto ignored them; before even a second could pass he'd thrown himself towards the bedroom door, followed by Vegeta.  
>"<em><strong>Kakarotto!<strong>_" Vegeta grabbed hold of him, pulling him away from Trunks' room just as Kakarotto kicked open the door.  
>"Dad?" Trunks' voice came from the open doorway.<br>"_**Trunks!**_" Vegeta shouted, wrestling Kakarotto against the wall. "Don't move!"  
>"Vegeta…" Kakarotto breathed angrily, turning super saiyan. "You're going to fucking die!"<br>"No!" Goku's eyes widened as he saw Kakarotto's fist dig deep into Vegeta's chest. "**_No!_**"

Trunks emerged from his room to see Kakarotto suddenly freeze. Vegeta pushed his fist away, spluttering as a great surge of pain shot through his body. He watched Kakarotto struggle to move, as if he was behind held in position. Kakarotto's breathing quickened; he choked as he struggled against his captor's ki.  
>"Goku…" he spat. "Goku, get the fuck off me…"<br>"Who are you talking to?" Goku stood behind him, holding him in place with his own energy. Kakarotto's energy. "They can't see me, right?"  
>"Stop fucking around…"<br>"Kakarotto." Vegeta looked at him. "What the hell is going on?"  
>"I told you to stop." Goku said. "You always said I give people too many second chances, right? I think that applies to you too."<br>"What, so you're going to kill yourself?" Kakarotto snapped. "Think about what you're saying, idiot!"  
>"I am." Goku replied. His face darkened. "And you're right."<br>"… What?"  
>"You killed my wife, Kakarotto. You killed my friend. You're trying to kill Trunks and Vegeta… and when you're done with them you're going after Bulma and Gohan too." Goku approached him. "I think it's best for everyone if you die."<br>"Goku –"  
>"<em><strong>Kakarotto!<strong>_"

_But the silver-tongued devil's got nothing to lose,  
>I'll only live 'til I die.<em>

Vegeta's eyes widened as he screamed out at what he saw. The saiyan's hands were wrapped around his own throat; he spluttered and coughed as he suffocated himself, breaking every bone in his neck. "Goku, what are you _doing_!" Trunks took a step towards him but was blocked by Vegeta rushing to grab the man. Vegeta took hold of his hands only to be thrown against the wall and to the floor by Goku's ki.

_We take our own chances and pay our own dues…_

Vegeta pushed himself back up to his feet. He looked over at Goku only to find the man lying motionless on the floor.  
>"<em><strong>Goku!<strong>_ Dad, what happened?" Trunks ran over to the body, closely followed by Vegeta. Vegeta knelt down beside him, trying to sense his ki. Nothing. He checked his pulse.  
>"Dad…" Trunks' voice broke in fright. "He's… He's dead."<br>"… Yeah." Vegeta mumbled. He pulled his hand away, looking down at Trunks' trembling body. "… Go back to your room." Was all he could think to say.


	9. Closure

_"I guess when I admit it to myself… I always knew Kakarotto was around. I knew he was never leaving me, and I was never leaving him."_

Goku landed on his feet softly, nodding up at the guard that had helped him down.  
>"I'll be back soon, okay?" he just saw the man wave as the small hole in the dark red sky disappeared. Goku looked around. Welcome to Hell.<p>

His alertness grew as he started searching for his target's ki. A large part of him still wondered why he wasn't sent here. He didn't deserve to be in the good side of the afterlife… not after what Kakarotto had done. What _he _had done.

There! He found it. Before he could even stop to breathe he flew towards the target, ignoring the faces and the eyes that stared at him in wonder as he passed. What was _Goku_ doing in Hell? The only thing Goku could ask was what he was doing outside of it. He stopped a few feet away from a tall, long-haired man lying down against a rocky wall. His eyes were closed, his hands behind his head… he wasn't fully asleep though. It was too dangerous to let your guard completely here. Goku approached him softly.  
>"Raditz." He called. The man shifted a little, opening his eyes and turning his head to address the voice. His jaw dropped.<br>"Holy shit…" he stood up. "Kakarotto?"  
>"Yeah…" Goku smiled a little. "Goku too."<br>"You got sent _here_?"  
>"No – actually, I'm just visiting." Goku replied. "But… I thought I would come here…" he looked up at Raditz. "I killed my mate."<br>"Heavy." Raditz sat back down, getting over Goku's appearance. It wasn't like he could kill him _again._  
>"I killed my friend… I almost killed my son –"<br>"I know how you feel." Raditz smirked. "The kid's what, eighteen now? I guess he can cry really loudly."  
>"… You know how old he is." Goku stared at him, shocked. Raditz shrugged.<br>"I'm good at keeping track of time."  
>"… Kakarotto – I mean… I'm pretty good at remembering too. Maybe it's a saiyan thing."<br>"Sure." Raditz replied. He stared up at the sky. "You're thirty eight."  
>"Yeah!" Goku smirked. "I'm getting old."<br>"Hm." Raditz uttered. "I remember when you were born… I was just a little kid." He looked at Goku. "I wasn't that old when you killed me, either."

Goku lowered his eyes in remorse, speaking softly.  
>"Yeah… about that…" he moved his eyes back to Raditz. "That's why I came here."<br>"What, you came to ask for a rematch?" Raditz snickered. "I'll warn you, it might last a while. You can't kill the dead, you know."  
>"I know." Goku answered. "I didn't come for a fight… I came for your forgiveness."<br>"What?" Raditz stared at him, stunned. Was he high?  
>"Raditz…" Goku approached him, kneeling down to Raditz' level. "I know I had to kill you, otherwise you would have hurt everyone I care about…" he swallowed. "But… the truth it – I've been feeling guilty about it for years. I've been going through some stuff lately… bad stuff. I know I can never expect you to forgive me but –"<br>"Go to hell!" Raditz barked. He glared at Goku angrily, his ki flaring up. "You're damn right you can't expect that, you idiot! Do you know how that felt?" he clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. "I went to Earth looking for my brother, and instead all I found was some human moron who had turned his back on his entire family! Do you have any idea how our father reacted when I told him? He was so mad he nearly killed _**me**_!"  
>"Raditz, I know!" Goku protested. "I know, but – I didn't remember you, or our father. You came to Earth demanding that I kill a few hundred people, you kidnapped my son… what the hell else was I supposed to do?"<br>"So why do you feel guilty?" Raditz snarled. "Why did you even come here if you think you did the right thing?"  
>"Because I don't think it was right…" Goku mumbled. "… I just think it was necessary." He looked into Raditz's eyes. "You're my big bro, right?" he smiled a little. "I didn't want to admit it at first, but I never felt good about killing you… you were the only blood relative I had, and I didn't even know you existed… then I watched you die."<p>

Goku stood up, looking down at Raditz.  
>"I know I had to kill you, the way you were… I couldn't let you kill all those people." He swallowed. "But… you are my brother, and a big part of me is sorry for what I did. I never used to listen to that part, but… now I think it's in mine and my family's best interests that I do."<br>"So that's it, then?" Raditz growled. "You come waltzing down here giving some big speech about self-loathing and expect me to forgive you?"  
>"No." Goku shook his head. "I don't think you will, but I wanted to tell you anyway." He looked at him. "I'm sorry, Raditz."<br>"Tch." Raditz looked away. "Whatever. I'm not forgiving you; you can shove it up your ass."  
>"Alright." Goku nodded. "Fine. If that's how you want it… it was nice seeing you, Raditz." He smiled. "I might see you again someday, but for now I gotta go." Goku turned to head back towards the guard; he didn't have long left down here.<br>"Kakarotto." Goku turned at the sound of Raditz' voice. Raditz looked at him. "You're not a good person. You'll see me when you get sent down here."  
>"Haha…" Goku smirked. "Yeah… maybe. I hope I won't, though."<br>"Everyone hopes they won't."  
>"Bye, Raditz." With a slick wink Goku turned and flew away.<p>

_"But… for the longest time I always pretended like he wasn't there. I was so ashamed of letting that side of me break out in front of my family that I started denying his existence… and I started forgetting that he was actually me."_

Goku stare up at the pale yellow sky as the guard drove him back to heaven, a place he still wasn't sure he belonged.

_"I knew it was a while before I could go back home… but at least I was permitted to visit my friends and family. I told them all about Kakarotto, how he'd always been there, how he was just another part of who I was… I think they accepted it. It was what Vegeta had been saying all along! I guess deep down I always knew he was right… even Kakarotto himself never really believed he was any different to me. How could he? He had a wife and son he adored… it sounded kind of familiar."_

"Okay, here we are!" the guard beamed. "Enjoy the afterlife!"  
>"Thanks…" Goku stepped out of the car. "I'll try to."<p>

_"I don't think I'll ever have the forgiveness of my brother, but I never really expected it. All I wanted to do was let him know how I really had been feeling all these years, I think I owed Kakarotto that much at least. Now I just hope that someday I can go home and spend the rest of my life treating my wife with the love and honesty she deserves… what Kakarotto always wanted to give her, and what I was too busy and too ashamed of myself to give. I guess out of the two of us he was the only one that was truly open about who he was. Maybe I can learn something from him. I can't deny it though; I'll miss him being around… he always made my problems a little easier to deal with."_

Goku stepped into heaven, greeted by a familiar friendly spirit. He smiled.  
>"Hi Grandpa!"<p>

_"I can't wait to go home!"_

*3 years later*

"I'm sorry we couldn't revive you sooner…" Chichi entered the living room, placing a pot of tea on the table in front of Goku. She sat next to him, hunching up a little. "We couldn't ask to revive everyone killed by Kakarotto… because then Frieza and the others would come back too. So… we just had to bring everyone back one by one."  
>"I know; it's okay." Goku smiled calmly. "I shouldn't even be here… it was good of them to let me out again."<br>"We needed you here." Chichi said. "Goten wanted you back."  
>"Goten…" Goku mumbled. "He's eleven now, right?"<br>"Twelve next month."  
>"Wow…" Goku lowered his eyes. "I've missed out on so much of his life… he's already growing up and –"<br>"Goku." Chichi put a finger to his lips. She looked at him softly. "He doesn't blame you for that."  
>"…" Goku gently moved her finger away. "How can you forgive me…?"<br>"I'm your wife…" She looked at him. "In sickness and in health, right? I know that wasn't you. I know… you didn't really want to do those things…"  
>"Of course not!" Goku wept. "Chichi, I love you! I'm so sorry –"<br>"It's okay." Chichi looked away. "You already told me, and I understand. I want to forget about it."  
>"… Okay."<p>

Chichi shifted a little, changing the subject.  
>"Goten's keen to hear about his grandfather. You never told me your father tried to save Planet Vegeta."<br>"Yeah…" Goku said, smiling sadly. Guiltily. "I guess there are a lot of things I never told you."  
>"Maybe you should." She looked at him meaningfully, her face stern. Goku swallowed, nodding slightly.<br>"I… I will." He said softly. "I promise."  
>"Good…" she replied. "… Well!" Chichi stood up. "I'm going to make dinner."<br>"Oh, great!" Goku beamed. "What are we having?"  
>"It's a surprise." She answered, kissing his cheek. "I need a favour from you though."<br>"Mm?" he looked at her.

"Could you fly to the store and get me some groceries?"  
>"Uh… Sure." Goku nodded, his heart sinking. He hated waiting in line…<br>"Thanks!" Chichi smiled before leaving the room. "Oh…" Goku's face fell as more demands came from the kitchen. "And I want Goten to go to a good college; can you help me pick one out?"  
>"Chichi, he's twelve!" Goku protested.<br>"He's _eleven_!" Chichi barked. "But it doesn't matter – you have to prepare for these things early – you need to get a job as well! How else are we going to pay for it?"  
>"Alright…" Goku mumbled. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt his entire body calm as he exhaled, blissfully ignoring the cold voice that whispered to him from the dark side of his own mind.<br>_"Kill her…"_

_The silver tongued devil and I._

*The End*

'The Silver Tongued Devil And I'  
>- Kris Kristofferson<p> 


End file.
